The E Force Trio
by naruto'sramengirl
Summary: At the age of 6, Yumi has always had a normal life until a mysterious meteor shower occurs, and her life changes forever. Now she's a superhero, and has to team up with two boys that she doesn't know. Just what has she gotten herself into?
1. I'm Only Six!

Hey Peoples! I'm Naruto'sramengirl, and this is my second fanfic. I'm still working on the Best of Times the Worst Times, but decided the start this story, because I really like this idea, and it would take forever if I waited to finish the other one before I started this one. If you've read the summary, then you should understand that all of the Lyoko characters are around six or five years of age. But this story only has Yumi and Ulrich in it anyways. I'm still wondering if I should mention the others though. Seeing as Yumi and Ulrich are six and five, you won't be seeing any romance, but maybe hints of it. This story is really just a superhero story, so if you like that kind of stuff, you'll love this one, and you'll love my other story as well. If you do read The Best of Times The Worst Times, then you'll notice that there are some similarities between the two, but they are completely original stories, and came from different ideas, although some are the same ideas. This story is actually going to be a series, and if you love this story, you'll LOVE the sequel. Although this is a long story (not as long as my other one though), this is still kind of like a prologue. Okay, I've talking too much, so let's begin the story! Chapter 1: I'm only six!

How weird it was for the world to be so normal one day, and then the next, it was completely upside down. One minute, people were worrying about the weather; the next, they were worrying about if that great super villain was about to attack the city. What was even weirder was how a normal six-year-old went from an innocent young girl to a famous superhero. This girl was Japan's own Yumi Ishiyama.

Yumi Ishiyama was a normal girl who lived with a middle-class family. Their house was simple and traditional. The family was normal in every way possible. Her father, Takeo Ishiyama, was a short and stout man who loved his daughter, a newborn son dearly. He was stern and caring like any other father and only wanted the best for his two children. Her mother, Rei Ishiyama is your ordinary housewife. She only wishes for her kids to grow up well and lead good lives. Then there was Hiroki, her one-year-old brother who crawled and walked around everywhere. He was a handful now, so the Ishiyamas only wondered how much of a handful he would be later.

That leaves Yumi. She was just your average six-year-old. She went to school, played with friends, and usually did everything her mother and father told her to do. So out of all of the people it could have happened to, why did this girl who came from a very normal family gain superpowers and had her entire life changed from then on. No one really knows, but Yumi says that it happened because of one thing . . . fate.

Whether it was fate or not, I'll let you decided, but her life would never be the same. At this point in time, she didn't know if she should curse that day, or bless it. She likes to think that she should do the latter one because she knows that if she does, something good will happen. But Yumi has always been that way—hopeful and sometimes optimistic. For a six-year-old, she was very thoughtful and independent. If you look at her now, you could tell that she had a calm wildness about her. But at the age of six, she was full energy and eager to know as much as she could. If you ask me, I think that's why she got into all of this . . . she was just so curious. . .

It was nighttime, and it was Yumi's bedtime, and she was trying to fall asleep, but she just couldn't go to sleep. There was always something waking her up. The first time she woke up, her baby brother was crying. The second time, she really had to go to the bathroom. She knew she shouldn't have had that water. But the third time was completely different and out of the ordinary. Yumi had finally fallen asleep when she could feel strange yellow lights lightening up her room. She opened her eyes and saw that the rays of light were coming from outside. She drew back the curtains to reveal that the showering streams of light were coming from many meteors that were soaring through the sky. She noticed that they were moving so gracefully, that they made a whispering sound through the air. She listened closely to the calming whispers of the space rocks. She could hear them calling to anyone who would listen.

_Come . . . Come with us. . . We can show you much . . . We can give you much . . . come . . . come with us . . ._

Yumi was tempted to follow the meteors, but their soothing voices were too much for the sleepy girl. Her eyelids became heavier, but she tried to say awake. She wanted to hear the message of the meteorites . . . she wanted to see . . . she wanted to have what the could show her and what they could give her . . .

Yumi saw a little boy that was around her age. He was running. Yumi didn't know where, however. There was nowhere to run, she noticed. They were both in darkness. . . But the boy kept on running. His breathing was fast and rushed. Yumi felt that she should follow, so she did.

She called to him. "Hey! Where are you going? Hey!" The boy didn't look back he kept running. "Stop!" Yumi yelled. The boy stopped. He didn't look at Yumi though.

Yumi walked to the boy's side. "Thank you. Where are we going? Who are you? Why are we here?" she asked all of a sudden. The boy shook his head. Yumi tried to get a look at his face, but it was too dark to see anything.

"They're not here." The boy finally spoke.

"Who? Who's not here?" The boy took off in another direction, with Yumi in hot pursuit.

The boy kept running. Yumi could see another figure entering the darkness. Yumi and the boy slowed down. "There you are!" a man's voice growled. "Come here!"

"No!" the boy cried he tried to run away, but the man grabbed him.

"Tell me! What did you see?" the man asked.

"Put me down!" the kid demanded. Yumi was too confused to answer. She wanted to help him but her body stood there, motionless. Her voice had left her.

The man was getting restless. "Tell me!" he yelled as he shook the kid violently. Yumi was scared.

"I said LET GO!" the kid yelled. There was a blinding yellow that covered every inch of darkness. The man gave a terrible scream as he dropped the boy and retreated. The boy fell and ran away. Yumi's eyes had finally adjusted to the light and she looked in the boy's direction and caught a glimpse of his face.

. . . "Yumi" . . . "Yumi, wake up." Yumi's eyes opened up instantly. She found herself curled up in a ball next her window. Her mother was crouched over here with a worried look on her face. "Yumi, are you alright? Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

Yumi didn't answer right away. She was till trying to come to her sense. "I saw these strange lights, and . . . I went to see what they were, and I . . . guess I fell asleep.

Her mother's expression softened. "I see. You saw the meteor shower too. You must've been very sleepy, and fell asleep right then and there." Her mother concluded.

"Mama, don't meteor showers come from space?" Yumi asked. She remembered her teacher saying that they did.

"Yes, they do." Yumi's mother answered. Yumi started wondering if the voices that she heard were from aliens in outer-space. But she knew that would never happen. But the voices must have come from somewhere.

"Come on Yumi. It's almost time for breakfast, and then you watch Hiroki for me." Her mother said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Yumi wondered if she should her mom and dad about the dream, but then that's all it really was—a dream. She told herself that it wasn't anything and got ready for the day. She was just too sleepy, that's all.

"Mom, can I go play outside?" Yumi asked her mother.

"Sure, sweetie." Her mom replied. Yumi was tired of playing with her brother, especially with him spitting up the way he was. She couldn't forget about the dream, but she was so distracted by it. So maybe chasing a couple butterflies could ease her mind.

It was a hot summer's day, and the butterflies were in great numbers, especially in her backyard. She chased them around, watched them flutter their wings, and she even pretended that she was a butterfly. Graceful, floating, and poised. She fluttered about for a while, and while in mid-flutter she tripped over a rock and fell face first.

She stood up, and shook the dirt off of her. She turned around to see what tripped her. A giant rock that she knew wasn't in her yard yesterday, laid there, as if it were waiting for something. But that couldn't be it. She felt hypnotized by the rock, and she just wanted to touch it. She extended a hand, and it merely brushed against it. She felt herself being consumed by a bright light . . .

. . . She was falling—and fast. She was being sucked downwards, and there was no end to this fall. Yumi was scared out of her mind. She looked around and saw the same boy next to her in a small space craft. He was just as terrified as she was.

"Hey!" she called to him, but she was sure he couldn't hear her.

The boy let out a shriek of terror though. Yumi looked to see what had frightened him, and saw a tall mountain with rough, jagged peaks. Yumi screamed as she readied for impact. She and the boy were doomed. There was an explosion as his spacecraft crashed into the ground, and Yumi flew a couple of feet away.

When Yumi opened her eyes, she was on the soft grass of her backyard. She quickly sat up and saw that the rock had exploded into bits of pebbles and dust. Yumi was scared. Not just for herself, but for the boy. She tried to calm herself. She must have fallen asleep.

'_But the explosion was so real.'_

'_That' because you felt the rock explode.' _She thought to herself. Whatever was going on she couldn't stay here, close to the rock. While walking towards her house, she heard something.

"_We will show you more. But your gift is yet to come." _It was the meteorites again. Yumi stopped in her tracks.

'_Meteorites don't talk. It's the wind.' _She thought. "I just need a nap." Yumi mumbled. That was exactly what she planned to do.

Luckily for Yumi, she had a peaceful nap with no weird dreams. A couple of weeks had passed, and Yumi had actually managed to forget about dreams and the voices.

Her mother was going to the mall to do some shopping, so naturally she took Yumi and Hiroki with her. Yumi didn't mind. She liked going to the mall or any store because if she as good, she ken that her mom would give her a treat.

Her mom was in a clothing store, looking at shirts. Like any six-year-old, Yumi was curious and eager to use as much energy as she could. So she'd wander off—not too far off—to look at all of the different designs (pretty colors). She'd know when to come back to her mom because she would her here the sound of Hiroki's stroller rolling on the ground. However, she wondered a little too far and missed her cue to turn back. Deciding she had had enough curiosity for now, she decided to return to her mother, only to find out that she was g one.

Yumi's heart skipped. If you were ever separated from your mom when you little, then you know she was starting to get scared. She looked around frantically for her mother. She listened for the sound of the stroller or for her brother's babbling but to no avail. Yumi was lost.

So of course, she panicked. She held back her tears as she ran around, looking for her mother. With all of the running she did, she bumped into somebody, making herself fall to the ground.

"I'm so-sorry." She said weakly. She looked up to see two men. One was big and tall. He looked like a European, but Yumi didn't know what nationality he was. The other man was of Asian descent. He was short and had a curly mustache. They were very different in appearance, but angry looks on their faces were alike in every way.

"So you're sorry, huh?" the short man replied. "Well I'll show you how sorry you're gonna be." The man said as he grabbed Yumi by her wrist. "See, we don't like brats that run around stores, acting uncivilized, do we, Chives?"

"No, we don't." Chives agreed. Clearly he was the lackey.

"And we feel that parents should've taught ya good manners. So maybe if we take you with us, they'll get scared. Then for the right price, we'll give ya back and they'll learn their lesson, right Chives?"

"Right."

Yumi wasn't about to come quietly. She struggled against the short man's grasp which only made him tightened his grip on her.

"Stop! Please, I just wanna find my mother!" she pleaded.

"We'll find your mom. We would just like to be paid for our . . . services." The Asian man joked.

"LET GO!" Yumi yelled angrily. That's when it happened. A warm, energetic sensation swept through her body. It felt _electrifying. _The Asian man's grasp loosened as he felt jolts of electricity surge through his body as he cried in pan. When the sensation had calmed itself, the man fell on his back, unconscious.

Yumi looked at the man, realizing that she had just given him an electric shock. Chives looked from his boss to the little Japanese girl before him with his mouth wide open. He gave a yelp and turned to run away, but Yumi was angry and wasn't going to let him run away.

"oh no you don't. Come back!" she yelled. She stretched her arm out in front of her to make an attempt to grab him. Weird enough, a giant rock from outside floated into the air and flew right into the tall man's head. It hit with great force as he slumped over, knocked out from the blow.

Yumi was surprised yet again. She stepped back as she surveyed the damage. One guy was twitching on the ground due to electric shock. The other had on the ground due to electric shock. The other had a large bump on his head with a small trickle of blood coming out of it. There was now way anyone would think that a six-year-old could do this. Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to stay, she ran away. She ended up bumping into yet another person—this time her mother.

"Yumi! Where have been? I was so worried!" her mother exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh, Mom, I was so scared." Yumi mumbled as he cried. She explained how she got lost leaving out the part about the men—(she was sure the police would handle them when the found them).

Later that night, Yumi went to bed only to have another dream. This one was different. She didn't see the boy or the man from the first dream. She saw a man, a woman, and a boy. She assumed that they were a family. The boy looked somewhat like the other boy. His complexion was pale like the other boy's, and hair was even brown. It was his eyes that were different. They were a soft brown and were filled with a seriousness that she was sure not many kids would have. This boy had a strong a nd serious disposition that Yumi didn't know how to approach. Even his voice was dominant.

"Mom, Dad, where are we going?" he asked.

"We have to find your brother." His father said.

"Where did he go? Is he okay?"

The woman's face was sad. "We . . . we don't know for sure, but we'll find him."

"How come the others aren't coming?" the boy inquired.

"They have to stay to take care of the house. Plus your brother might come back home." His father answered.

"But why am I going?" this boy obviously had no clue what as going on."

"You can help us." His father replied. "Now that's enough questions. We have to get ready." The slowly slipped away.

"_Help us . . . help us find our lost one . . . we have given you your gift . . . now help us find our lost one." _It was the voices. The voices were a family that only wanted to be whole. Yumi could understand. She was lost today. It may have only been for a short time, but she was so scared. Had it not been for the family's gift, she would have been kidnapped.

"I will help. But how?" Yumi answered.

"You can start . . . by using your gift more . . . use your powers so you will know how to sue them" the family answered.

"I will."

"We will show you more . . . at another time . . ."

Ever since Yumi had finally made sense of the dreams and the voices, she wasn't so afraid by them anymore. She obeyed the family's request and honed her superpowers. Of course she had to do this in secret. The last thing she wanted to do was give her parents a heart attack if they saw hundreds of rocks floating around her.

Yumi didn't excel so much, but she was making progress considering she had no expert training her. She was pretty sure she had mastered the basics however.

It was now December, and Yumi was in school now. She didn't hear anything from the voices nor had any dreams lately. She was still sure that they would call her again.

She was seven now, but she still thought that she was too young to get involved in something like this. She wondered if that family were asking for other people's help as well. She knew it wasn't so smart for them to be asking for the help of a seven-year-old.

One day, while Yumi and her family were on their way to the store, Yumi would be put to the test. Yumi looks back on it, but doesn't see how much of a test it was. She figures that it was more a test of her conscience than her own powers.

Anyways, they were walking into the sore they heard gunshots. Her father told them all to get down as many other were soon doing. A couple seconds later, they heard someone yelled, "Everyone, freeze and get down on the ground! This is a robbery!" It was the voice of young man—maybe a teenager who was having a hard life. He started taking the money and jewelry of the people, still holding the lethal weapon.

Yumi was scared out of her mind, but knew she had to do something. She knew using electricity was out of the question because her family would see it coming out of her. So she would resort to an earth attack. Focusing, she concentrated on a floor tile that was a few feet away from the crook. She managed to make float into the air. The innocent victims stared in amazement as they looked at what was happening. The crook turned around to what the fuss was about and dropped his bag when he saw not one, but ten floor tiles in the air.

He was about to shoot at them but Yumi made them fly towards him and crash into his head, knocking him out. Although no one except for the seven-year-old, had a clue how it happened, they were glad that the crook was unconscious. The authorities came and arrested the teen. After investigating such a phenomenon could've happened, they were just as clueless as to what happened.

When Yumi went to bed that night, she found it impossible to sleep. At first she thought it was because of the great deed she had done, but realized that it was an entirely different reason.

She looked at her window to see strange glowing lights. _'They're meteorites!' _she thought.

She ran to her window and hundreds of meteors fall to Earth was again. That's when she heard the voices.

"_He's coming for him . . . he is after him . . . please help us." _The voices said.

Yumi was a little confused. "I'll help." She said. She didn't know if they could hear her though.

"_You can help us . . . by helping others . . . by making a difference . . . in the lives of others . . . just use your gift." _Yumi wasn't completely sure what that meant either, but it became clear on the next day.

When Yumi and her family ate breakfast, her father would watch the news. He never really paid attention to it, but today was different.

"Today's top story: There was another meteor shower, and like the bizarre one six months ago, it was undetected and occurred all over the world. "What is even stranger is that there are reports of people having superpowers and either causing mayhem or saving people's lives. We're not sure, but the meteorites may have something to do with these extraordinary events. Nevertheless, the world is slowly being covered with superheroes and super villains." The man on the news station said.

That's when it clicked; the family wanted her to use her powers to save people. They wanted her to become a superhero.

Okay, that's it for chapter one. Tell me what you think and leave a review!


	2. Enter Bonanza Girl

Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter. Before I begin, I want you to know that I'll be trying to update every weekend, and it'll most likely be on a Friday.

So without further delay, here's Chapter 2: Enter Bonanza Girl!

Day after day; crime after crime; rescue after rescue. That's how life had become for everyone. Ever since the weird meteor showers, there were super villain attacks of people trying to dominate the world, or rob some rare treasure. Then a superhero would come along and fight off the villain. Everyone thought that this would get boring quickly because it happened so often, but the ordinary people were always fascinated by the powers of villains and heroes alike. Insurance Companies had even started Superhero Damage Insurance with all of the fighting that was going on. But no one ever complained about having their houses blown to bits, or almost getting hit by a bus that was thrown at them.

That was because these super warrior fights gave some pizzazz to the usually boring lives of well, practically everyone. Even Yumi who had superpowers of her own had even a more interesting life regardless of the interest her life had with her powers. This was because of the fact that she was no real superhero. She did help people, however, but it was through using her powers secretly to stop small crimes like muggings or damaging someone's property. It seemed like nothing compared to saving the lives of thousands of people from a tsunami, but she was doing as mush as she could.

When you're seven years old, you don't really think things out all the way. But Yumi was a very reasonable girl. She knew that it was practically impossible for her do what the heroes were doing. Her powers still weren't that well, and she didn't have a real chance to go out there and fight what with school and her parents. To top it all off, she had no outfit to hide her identity from her parents, for she knew her parents wouldn't allow it if she wanted to be a superhero.

But Yumi made a promise, and she intended to keep it. So she continued to stop the small crimes whenever she got the chance to. But when she finally solved her identity problem, she'd join the fray of fighting super villains as a brave superhero.

Yumi was always thinking of how her first day as a superhero would be. She'd imagine herself defeating some powerful villain or saving Tokyo from an earthquake. She knew that by the time she learned how to stop earthquakes; she'd probably be a superhero already anyways. But she spent all of her time pondering over it. She could almost hear the crowd's praise as swooped down, dirty and tired, but still proud of saving the day. Sometimes she thought about it so much that her parents would get curious as to what a seven-year-old could be thinking about so deeply.

Her father would pick her up and hug her as he'd ask "Ah, there's my little treasure. You wanna tell me what you're thinking about?" She'd smile and kiss him on the cheek.

Then she'd say, "I'm thinking about how life would be if I were a superhero." Now this was normal, coming from a kid, so her father never thought any of it. He would pretend that he was a big, bad villain and Yumi was the heroine that would take him out.

He'd laugh and say, "And that Kid Crime fighter saves the day, a diamond in the rough indeed." Sometimes her mom would join in. She would be a villain or the narrator. Even Hiroki was included as Yumi's faithful side-kick.

It was times like these that Yumi would smile on. Things were so simple and fun. But eventually, it made her think of the lost boy who was separated from his family. She would do whatever it took to reunite the family. She often wondered how the family was. They were probably terrified and worried to death over him. She knew her family would be. She was, after all, her parents' bright jewel.

She was always looked upon as some valuable item. She knew it was because that she meant the world to her mother and father, and so did Hiroki. She wanted everyone to see her as her parents would normally describe her: a diamond in the rough or as her father put it—his Beautiful Bonanza. She asked what that meant, and he replied, "It means that out of all of that rock, there's large piece of beauty under it, waiting to shine. Yumi knew then, that when she became a superhero, she would be called Bonanza Girl. Then everyone could see her shine.

It was April now, and it had been months since she heard from the family. She was wondering if they were alright, and how their son who was with his parents was coping without his brother. She really felt sorry them. All she could think of was the sad tones the man and woman had when talking to their son. How they were filled with worry, fright, and a deep love. It was enough to make anyone cry. Upon thinking about this, Yumi drifted off to sleep.

Yumi was falling again. She saw the same kind of spacecraft next to her, and she quickly assumed that she was having that dream again. But when she looked into the cockpit, she didn't see the face of a scared boy. She saw the evil determination of a man. He looked familiar. When she looked closer, she realized that it was the face of the man that was trying to catch the boy in her first dream. This meant that the man was on his way to find the boy. This spelled trouble for the boy and his family; trouble as big as the explosion that happened when the man crashed his spacecraft into the mountain. Yumi noticed that this was the same mountain the boy crashed into. Yumi became scared.

Yumi opened her eyes. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Her worry for the family reached its peak as Yumi shed silent tears of fear for the boy.

'_Kami please!' _she prayed. _'Please don't let that man anywhere near that boy!' _she tried to fall asleep again, but she couldn't get the evil face out of her mind. Yumi and the family had to hurry.

For all of next week, Yumi was always thinking about the boy. Her parents could tell that something was troubling her, but they couldn't get her to tell what it was.

Yumi was having nightmares of the man catching the boy and hurting him. Sometimes the family was mourning over his death. Other times, she could see the other brother crying and asking Yumi why she didn't help.

It was really getting to Yumi. It was after having seven sleepless nights that Yumi decided to try and contact the family. She went to sleep, thinking, _'Your son or brother is in trouble. The man is here . . .'_ over and over again. She fell asleep into a dream.

She could see the family meditating. The boy broke the silence.

"Mom, Dad, how am I helping?"

"You are our means of communicating through to whoever shares a link with your brother." His mother said.

"But how? I don't have telekinetic powers."

"Yes, but your brother does, and he has used the meteorites that have been falling to create a link with one of us, and someone who could help us—the person who holds the key to destroying that evil warlord." The father explained. "He couldn't control who got the link, so you go it. So your mom and I have to use our telekinetic powers to help you contact whoever got the other link."

"I see." The boy said as he resumed focus. Then the dream faded out . . .

Once again, Yumi was falling in the darkness. " . . . We have heard you call, and appreciate your concern . . . Your help as not gone unnoticed as well . . . we thank you, but it is not enough . . . You have to help more."

Yumi spoke back. "I want to, but if I help in a way where everyone will know who I am, my parents won't let fight crime anymore. I need a disguise."

"We understand . . . We are on our way . . . We will try and find you when we come . . . Thank you so much."

Yumi awoke to feeling something in her hand. She sat up and opened her palm to see a silver medallion with a purple B on it. The B was a button, for what, Yumi didn't know. There was one way to find out.

She pressed the button, and it began to g low a bright light. Yumi could feel a pair of clothes covered her body. Yumi ran to her mirror to see her wearing what were definitely not her pajamas. She had a long-sleeved white shirt with white pants, making her look like a ninja in white. She had a silver belt, and in the center where the buckle was supposed to be, it was empty. There was just a round, empty circle. Yumi looked at the medallion and place it in there to see that it fit. She then returned to her attire.

On the middle of her shirt was a purple B. She was wearing a fingerless purple glove on her right hand, and a full covered purple glove on the left. Over her eyes was a purple headband with slits open for her eyes.

Yumi smiled as she looked at her outfit. This was exactly how she wanted her outfit to look. She could now join the battle of fighting evil as Bonanza Girl.

Yumi was now filled with eagerness and excitement. She finally had an outfit and she was ready to fight her own super villain. Every time her and her parents went out, she stayed alert incase a super villain would come, waiting for her chance to show the world and herself what she could do. And her chance had finally come.

It was on a sunny Monday morning. Her mom was taking her to school when something zipped passed the car. Yumi turned her head to the window so fast that she cricked her neck. She just saw a blur of red pass by. The next thing she knew, there was a crash about five cars ahead of them. Mrs. Ishiyama slammed on the breaks and the car came to an abrupt stop. Yumi was jerked forward and her brother started crying. Yumi was too preoccupied to do anything about it, though. She was so focused on the scene ahead. A man had jumped onto the windshield of their car, scaring Mrs. Ishiyama into hysterics. The man was wearing a completely red outfit except for the black R across his chest.

He jumped off of the car and into the midst of the cars as a crowd started forming to see what was amuck. In a quiet but commanding voice, the villain spoke. "I am Race! And I'm going to make all of Japan my personal playground. Starting with Tokyo!" he announced as he stretched his arms out above his head.

The police had already arrived and shouted for him to stop, but of course he didn't. They fired, but he head dodged every bullet and appeared behind them in the blink of an eye. Then he quickly knocked them out by kicking them all in the heads with one mighty swipe.

"You are no match for me. Just give up!" Race said.

Yumi smirked. This was just what she was waiting for.

"Yumi, get Hiroki and get out of the car. It's not safe to be in a car with this going on," her mother said. Yumi obeyed her mom at once, and when she got out of the car she handed her now calm brother to her. Yumi knew that she could lose her mother easily with such a big crowd. She slipped away right when her mother had looked away in the opposite direction for a safe place to wait for this to blow over.

Once she was a good distance from her, she ran behind an abandoned van and transformed into Bonanza Girl. Controlling the ground under her, she made it rise up and carry her towards the speed demon, Race.

"It's time that I got my share of glory." Race said. "I'm going to make the rules, and everyone will know that I am the greatest villain ever! And everyone will remember the name—WHAM!" Race was knocked into the next millennium as the large rock that was carrying Yumi slammed into the man.

"Finally! He shuts up!" Yumi joked. Race got to his feet and glared at the girl.

"So a little super brat is all that Tokyo's go to offer me? I will not be insulted!"

"The name's no Super Brat. It's Bonanza Girl. You should remember that so when you tell your jail pals who sent you to the slammer, you won't have to say that some little kid did.

Race growled. "I will not have you mocking me! I shall defeat you myself!" With that, Race dashed towards her, ready to fight.

Race kneed the girl in the stomach and she flew back. Yumi made the ground shoot up so that she could land on it and jump toward Race with her fist charged with electricity. Yumi was just about hit him when he zipped behind her and karate chopped her down to the ground.

Race laughed. "Where's your talk now?"

"I still got it. So come over here and take it!" Yumi yelled.

Race rushed forward. Yumi began charging electricity inside of her. Race was about to punch her and connected only to feel surges of electricity run though his body. Then Race fell to his hands and knees as he trembled all over.

"That . . . w-w-was c-cunning." Race commented. "You'll pay for that!" Race slapped Bonanza Girl away from him. Then he ran towards her. Yumi stretched out her hand a put up a shield of rock in front of her that Race hit hard, only causing damage to himself. Race fell on his back, dazed from the pain.

"See I still got talk. And they're right. Actions do speak louder than words." Yumi smiled.

Race tackled the girl down and began stomping all over her small body. Yumi didn't think she could take anymore.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' _Yumi thought. _'I . . . can't take much more.' _Yumi managed to use her powers to open up the ground below her and swallow her underground. Then she closed the hole up.

While Race was looking for her, Yumi took the time to get herself together. This was harder than she thought it would be. It was fun, but dangerous. Maybe too dangerous. After resting up for a few minutes, Yumi returned to the battle.

"There you are! I thought you ran home to mommy!" Race mocked.

"You will." Yumi said.

"We'll see about that!" Race said as he ran towards her. Yumi stomped her foot on the ground which cause the sidewalk to rise up the way a carpet would after waving the end of it. This propelled Race into the sky. He was falling towards Yumi who had her arms ready to zap him. She did and shocked him more than she did last time. Then she punched him into the ground. Yumi used her ground powers to open a whole again. This time under Race. Race fell through, but before his head went under ground, the whole close up, trapping him.

"Looks like you've been grounded." Yumi smiled. "And that's that." The crowd applauded as Yumi flew away with a rock carrying her once again. Yumi was so happy. She had just defeated her first superhero.

Bonanza Girl was the talk of the town. Everyone was either ecstatic or nervous about a kid fighting crime. Yumi was always amused when people brought it up. To think, she was the talk of the whole world, and because of her, other kid superheroes were popping up.

She particularly liked how her parents reacted to it. Her parents liked how the kids were taking a firm stand, but they were quick to discourage Yumi from doing such things.

That night, when Yumi was fast asleep, she had another dream. The family wanted to show their gratitude.

"Thank you for your kindness. Continue to fight and get stronger. We'll be looking for you when we arrive. You're a very compassionate person, and when we meet, we'll bestow you a great present. This is goodbye for now . . ."

Yumi woke up, feeling good. Maybe she could find the boy. She could help the family and stop the evil man. She was, after all, Bonanza Girl, a diamond in the rough.

That's all folks! Yumi's finally a superhero, and my story can really get going now. So while you wait for the next chapter, go ahead and send a review!


	3. Every Hero Has a Nemesis

Here's another chapter for your enjoyment. From the sound of it, Yumi's getting an arch enemy. So here's the disclaimer.

I don't own Code Lyoko, so deal with it!

Now here's chapter 3: Every Hero has a Nemesis

Life for Yumi was great. There were good points and bad ones just like anyone's life. Being a superhero was one of those things that went either way. The hyped tension was awesome for any energetic kid, but being pummeled to the ground isn't fun for a person right in the head.

What Yumi liked most about being a superhero was how she had become so popular within the last month. She was a common name in every country, and a household name in Japan. Of course adults ate this stuff up. The idea of a seven year-old girl saving Tokyo and sometimes all of Japan from evil was a great twist of events in the world of superheroes. So it wasn't a surprise that she had become a national symbol of Japan and to kids all around the world.

No matter where Yumi went, Bonanza Girl's name was everywhere. Hearing her friends talk about her and her family's reactions was sometimes the highlight of her day. She realized then that she was completely amused with how she could make people react towards her. That and that any seven-year-old would like to have the entire world talking about them.

Things were going to take a turn though. Yumi was going to have to face her first nemesis.

There was a man walking quickly through the streets of Kyoto, Japan. He was covered up from head to toe, and walked quickly through the walking crowds.

He was a tall man with broad shoulders. His black hair was short and covered his eyes. He walked into an old building that was probably abandoned. He stood there and looked around the old building. It looked like a dojo room with its wide, open space. He slowly walked towards the center. He sat there Indian style. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

"_So you've decided to come."_ A quiet, deep voice said.

"It's not like I could ignore you. You're the voice in my head, after all." The man answered.

"_I can give you power. But to keep it, you'll have to obey me." _

"Power . . . You'll give me plenty of it, right?"

"_If that's what you want, yes."_

"Then I'll take it."

"_Good. Use this dojo to help you train and hone your powers. Once you're finished, take this world by storm."_

Yumi woke up to hear the news in her room. Wherever it was coming from, it was loud, Yumi knew that something important was on and her father was actually paying attention to it. Normally, Yumi wouldn't care about it, but she heard something that made her care.

". . . It turned out that the earthquake in Kyoto was caused by a super villain." After hearing that, Yumi quickly got dressed and rushed over to the kitchen.

"Yumi, you're up early." Her mother commented as she placed today's breakfast in front of her. Yumi slowly ate her breakfast, most of her focus on what the news was showing.

Yumi saw a tall man with wild black hair. He was wearing a karate gi and was destroying much of Kyoto with his earth powers. He seemed like a god as he floated into the air and shot a blast of fire at a car, causing a great explosion.

The camera zoomed in on his face, showing their viewers the wicked black eyes of the man as he said. "Listen, citizens of Kyoto! I am the entity that will lead you all into the age of destruction and chaos. Now bow down to your new ruler, the Great Daimyo!"

Yumi didn't give so much attention to the Great Daimyo, seeing as he was in Kyoto. She figured that a superhero in that region could take care of him. She did worry about if he ever came to Tokyo. She knew already that he could beat her, but she'd have to try. Then again some other, superhero might get to him first. She never admitted it but she knew inside that she was scared.

Unfortunately her nightmare had come to fruition. On her way home, a tall building for some moderate business had erupted into flames. Everyone in the vicinity gazed at the building in terror as the people inside of it ran out, screaming for their lives. Then someone shot out through the window. They didn't fall, but instead they remained in the air.

The man, as everyone could clearly see it was one, raised his hand in the air as sharp giant rocks pierced through the building.

'_A super villain!' _Yumi deducted. She transformed into Bonanza Girl and went into action. She catapulted a rock at the villain as it crashed into him. The man turned around and glared at the girl.

Yumi's stomach fell off and scurried away as Yumi looked into the face of none other than the Great Daimyo himself.

"Is this all that Tokyo has to offer? Some kid? I'll teach you all for insulting me!" the Daimyo roared as he and the girl engaged in battle.

The Daimyo attacked with his fist ablaze. Yumi blocked with a wall of rock and gave the man a shocking kicked. The Daimyo countered by slapping her in the face. Then he picked her up and slammed her into the ground.

Yumi staggered to her feet. Covering her fist with rock she delivered a punch to his jaw. The Great Daimyo stumbled backwards. Yumi then followed up with an exhilarating blast of electricity.

The Daimyo stood up, his eyes completely white as he shot a laser blast at Yumi. He continued shooting at her as she slowly fell to the ground, unconscious. The evil man smiled. He picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and showed her to the citizens.

"Behold! The defeated Bonanza Girl. Next time, I want a real challenge." The Great Daimyo flung the girl aside and flew off.

Yumi lost. It was as simple as that. Everyone knew it; everyone saw it; everyone talked about it. Yumi was in a deep depression. She tried asking the broken family for help, but they were gone now. She was angry at them and herself. The Great Daimyo was just so powerful.

Losing a battle against a villain for the first time made her scared to put the superhero outfit back on. What if she lost again? She just needed to get herself together.

It was Saturday and her father had the volume of the news turned up again. It was something important. She rushed towards the kitchen to see those menacing eyes glaring at her. It was The Great Daimyo.

"Citizens of Japan, you have sent some of your warriors to fight me, but they stood no chance against my wrath. There is clearly no one that can stop me. So I demand that you make me the emperor over you all. And with my guidance, we'll have the world as our footstool!"

Yumi knew she had to stop this. Using the excuse that she was going outside to play, she transformed into Bonanza Girl and took off. This could be her chance to redeem herself.

When she arrived on the scene, the Great Daimyo was showing his power apparently for he was making rocks shoot out of the ground and destroying various things with them.

Yumi used her electricity to shock the man. When the attack was finished, the Daimyo slowly turned towards her. He was twitching from the electric shock, and wore a look full of anger.

"You." He growled. "Seems you haven't learned your lesson. I spared your life, but now it seems that I'll just have to make an example out of." The Daimyo gathered rocks around him and made them float around in circle.

Then he shot a fireball at one, and it made the blazing rock shoot towards her. Yumi used her rock powers to make his attack fly over her and into the ground. She ran towards him as he launched another rock that was ablaze. Yumi destroyed it with an electric blast. He launched a third rock—Yumi made the ground shoot up, forming a small plateau that the rock smashed into. Yumi jumped off of the plateau and towards the Great Daimyo. The man launched two flaming rocks at her. Yumi controlled them both and smashed them into the man.

The Daimyo burst through the rubble that covered him and looked frantically for Yumi who seemed to have disappeared.

In truth, she was behind him. She quietly raised a rock out of the ground. Then she made sharp rocks shoot out of the boulder and fly towards the Daimyo. They struck the man, but he turned around and destroyed the remainder of the rock with a fireball.

The Great Daimyo covered his fist in rock and attempted a punch. Yumi controlled the rock covering his hand and made him fly into the sky. The Daimyo tried to lower himself, but Yumi wouldn't let him. He was being yanked higher and lower from his fist. Then he made the ground shoot up from under Yumi, catapulting her in the air. She lost control and the man hit her in the face with the rock glove. Yumi hit the ground and slowly stood up.

The Daimyo then began shooting fireballs at her. She jumped this way and that way to dodge the fiery attacks. Then she used her ground powers to elevate rocks into the air with one higher than the other, making them look like a sort of stairs. Yumi jumped from rock to rock with the blazing villain shooting at her but only destroying the rocks. Soon, she reached the Daimyo and punched him square in the face with a powered up thunder punch.

Both super powered fighters were now falling to the ground. When they landed, Yumi was on top of the Great Daimyo. She used her ground powers to restrain him by strapping his arms and legs to the ground. Then he began punching him in a fury. The evil warrior then raised the ground underneath them to a great height. Dazed and confused from the height, Yumi stopped her attack. The Daimyo broke out of the ground's grip and grabbed the superhero by her hair. Then he threw down to the ground.

Yumi knew she would die if she hit the ground. However, when she did hit the ground, she made it soft and ended up bouncing into the sky once more. When she was level with the Daimyo, she lunged forward in an electrifying tackle, knocking him off of the plateau. The Daimyo hit the ground hard, but the ground underneath Yumi was soft, thanks to her powers.

The Daimyo stood up and glared at Yumi. He swiped her across her head and then kicked her to the ground. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the ground. He raised his fist as it glowed with fire. "I'll crush you." The Great Daimyo growled. But before he could go through with the attack, someone knocked him off of Yumi. When he looked up, he saw three adult superheroes.

"Sorry we're late, but there was another super villain in our way." One of them—the man who hit the Daimyo said.

"'Bout time." Yumi mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll handle everything from here." A tall woman said.

"No, the fight ends here! I'm leaving!" The Great Daimyo said as he threw a smoke bomb and escaped.

We can still follow his trail." Another man said. Then he turned to Yumi. "Bonanza Girl, right?" Yumi nodded. "Thanks for keeping him at bay. We'll take care of him now.

"Thanks." Yumi smiled as the three superheroes flew off.

Now that Yumi had avenged her defeat, she returned home, and later that night, she was the highlight of the news. She was filled with joy to see how well she had actually done.

'_I'm pretty good.' _She thought to herself.

She wasn't the only one watching the news, however. In his lonely dojo, the Great Daimyo watched in anger at his fight.

"_You are truly a weakling!" _the voice in his head yelled._ "Stopped by a mere girl? At this rate, I'll never find that boy!"_

"I'm sorry, but I've only had my powers for three days. I haven't mastered them."

"_True. The fact that you have progressed this much in three days does show your power. I will need your help. But get rid of that girl. She could be a pest."_

"Don't worry. I intend to."

That's it! Chapter 3 is finished. We're making progress!

In Chapter 4 another major character is introduced! So you gotta read the next chapter. Read and Review!


	4. Elemental Boy on the Scene

Okay no time to talk. We're hitting major meat of the story. So here's Chapter 4: Elemental Boy on the Scene.

I don't own Code Lyoko, because I'm too busy ruling the world! Mawahahaha!

A lot can happen in a year. Yep, it's been a year since Yumi aka Bonanza Girl fought the Great Daimyo. Yumi had grown in experience, age, and fame. She was used to the superhero life, and she loved it. She defeated bad guy after bad guy, and was truly a jewel in the public's eye. She even faced the Daimyo again, and managed to foil his plan again. There seemed like there was nothing she couldn't do.

Although her life was so eccentric already, she had seen something that she hadn't seen in a LONG time. She saw another meteor shower. She was very confused. She hadn't seen another one over a year, and she wondered what would happen. She thought about there being more people with superpowers, but she was more interested in her other idea. That idea was that the broken family had come for their son. She came up with this because after the last two meteor showers, the boy and the man had arrived. So why would this time be different?

Before she could ponder anymore, she felt the wind grow fierce for she was outside. She went inside and her mother was watching the news. Her father had already gone off to work.

"Mom, why's the wind blowing so hard?" she asked her mother.

"There's a new super villain here. She calls herself the Hurricane Dancer. Don't worry, the superheroes will stop her." Her mother informed as she stood up to start making lunch.

'_You're right, Mom. A superhero will stop her—me.' _ Yumi thought as she went to her room. When she got there, she transformed into Bonanza Girl and took off for the new villain.

When she reached the heart of Tokyo, she could see just how strong this Hurricane Dancer really was. The wind was blowing so fast and strong and it was raging heavily. She'd have to put a stop to this before someone got hurt.

She shot an electric blast at the woman, shocking her out of her rampage. The woman glared at Yumi.

"So you'll be welcoming me to Japan. I shall have fun tearing you apart." The talk, dark woman said in a slow and deadly voice. Yumi wasn't intimidated; however, she would make quick work of this dancing super villain.

There is something that you should never do when fighting with a new enemy. And that is to underestimate them. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Yumi did. At first she did alright, delivering an electric punch here and there, but the Hurricane Dancer was quick on her feet. Soon, she was dodging every attack of Yumi's. Then she kicked the girl into the sky.

Using her wind powers, the dancer delivered sharp waves of wind that made several cuts on Yumi. Yumi managed to stop her attack by propelling the woman into the sky with her ground powers and punched her back into the ground when she flew up into the sky.

This didn't stoop the Hurricane Dancer. She shot Yumi with a blast of water and then delivered an uppercut to her. She followed it up with a kick to her stomach. Yumi fell with a thud. Then she felt herself lift up off of the ground thanks to the wind. Then she was slammed into the lamppost. Then she was slammed into the side of a building. The dancing hurricane shot a powerful blast of water at her. Yumi was literally washed out. She was dazed and couldn't even stand up.

"You should've never come. You're just a child, new to the super warrior fight. You've go to be at least a Major Superhero. You're just a hero."

"What's the difference?" Yumi mumbled.

"There's a big difference." The Hurricane Dancer answered.

"Don't worry, you're dealing with a Legendary Super and there's an even _bigger _difference between that and a major superhero." A voice said.

The Hurricane Dancer turned around to see yet another kid—a boy this time. He was floating in the air, his brown hair blowing in the wind. His eyes are what got Yumi. They were fierce and held an understanding for people that kids hardly ever had. "Tch, you're just a child. Yet you claim that you're of legendary status. How is that even possible?"

"I'm a superhero prodigy. I've become an excellent fighter and user of my powers. I can show you."

"Fine then." the dancer said. She shot a strong blast of water at the boy. He dodged it and threw a fireball that exploded in front of her, and covered her in smoke. Then the boy charged through the smoke and uppercutted her out of the smoke. Then out of his wrists came two vines that wrapped around her legs. Then he swung her into the ground. Not finished yet, he covered his hand with a giant glove of rock. Then he delivered a powerful punch to the head of the Hurricane Dancer, knocking her out.

Yumi stood there in awe. She had never seen such power not even in an adult. "Who . . . who are you?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I'm Elemental Boy. But you can call me E-Boy for short."

"You didn't have to help. I could've taken her down in the end." Yumi said.

"Yeah right. You're just a hero, not even a true superhero yet. I could easily defeat you."

"But why would you?"

"For getting in the way?" I dunno, but I'll think of something, if you really want me to." Before Yumi could respond, Elemental Boy had taken off.

When Yumi returned home, all the news talked about was how E-Boy saved the day, and how Bonanza Girl failed miserably.

'_He's no big deal. I defeated my first superhero when I started out. What makes him so special that he gets this much attention?!' _Yumi thought as she pouted in her room.

Yumi sat on her bed, fuming with envy for E-Boy. She couldn't stand him with his arrogance, especially how he thought he could defeat her. _'I'll show him. We'll just see who the better superhero is.'_


	5. Being Replaced

Yumi was angry, and it showed. Her parents were bothered by the silence that she had. Her aura was thrown off. They thought something at school was troubling her, but when they asked, they just got a grumbled. "Fine."

The only thing that seemed to make her happy was when she went patrolling. She just started going patrolling, but only on the weekends. She felt free and in charge. She hardly ever saw crime, but she didn't think about it that much. Today, however, was different. While flying over a dark alley way, she heard some rumbling. She stopped her floating rock and jumped onto the ground. Yep, there was definitely something going on in there. Upon closer inspection, she could see three figures. One was on the ground and the second one was in the air thanks to the third one. The third one hit the second who fell to the ground.

Yumi then produced a ball of electricity, illuminating the alley way. She saw two men sprawled on the floor, and E-Boy standing over them. "You!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Hi, no need for help. It's taken care of." E-Boy said.

"Why are you here?" Yumi asked.

"'Cause these bozos were trying to mug another man."

"That's not what I meant. Why have you come to Tokyo?"

E-Boy froze. "My family moved here."

Yumi wasn't satisfied. "You're hiding something. Tell me what it is."

"No!" E-Boy said as he took off into the night sky. Yumi followed.

"Don't make me shoot!" Yumi bellowed.

"Just leave me alone!" E-Boy said as he threw a fireball at Yumi. It shot her off of her floating platform and onto the ground. She lost him. But she knew that he was hiding something.

The next day was Friday, and so Yumi and her family decided to go see a movie. As they drove to the movie theater, something happened that Yumi knew for sure wasn't normal. A man with wings flew over their car, grabbed the back of it with one arm and lifted it into the sky. Then he began swinging it from left to right. With both parents freaking out and Hiroki crying like mad, Yumi could get out of the car. She'd just fly out and hit a car. In other words, she was stuck.

"Okay, listen up everyone." The man spoke with his coarse voice. "I've hostages and I'll throw them into the next world if I don't get $100,000 (I don't know how much yen that'd be)."

Yumi had to have hit rock bottom—a superhero being held hostage. But it wasn't rock bottom until _he _showed up. Yumi could feel the car being pulled forward and away from the super villain. The super villain decided to make it a tug of war, but Yumi couldn't even see who was pulling them forward. Then she heard something get hit behind them. She looked behind her and saw a blast connect with the face of the man as he let go of the car and fell. Then the car as gently placed on the ground.

Next to her was none other than E-Boy. "Are you all okay?" he asked them Yumi and her parents gave their yeses. "Good, now I'll go already, and take care of the villain. Then E-Boy left to go and face the winged man.

E-Boy made the first attack. He ran towards the winged man and threw a fireball at him. The winged man jumped over it and kicked E-Boy onto the ground. Then he tried to smash him into the ground with his fist. E-Boy rolled over and head butted the winged man in the chin.

The winged man grabbed his chin out of pain and kicked E-Boy in the stomach. Instead of falling down, E-Boy grabbed his leg and wouldn't let go as the winged man shook his leg wildly around.

Then E-Boy sent an electric shock through the bird man's body, making him fall onto his back. E-Boy then jumped onto his stomach, taking air out of him. The bird man grabbed him by his feet and flew into the air. Then he threw him into the ground. The winged man flew towards him, ready to punch him into the ground even more, but E-Boy shot a blast of water at him pushing him into the air even more. Then he flew towards him and gave him an uppercut with his fist ablaze. Then he followed it up by kicking him towards the ground.

While the winged man was falling towards the ground, E-Boy made ground under the bird man shoot upwards and collide into him. E-Boy was about to land on top of the bird man once again, but he stood up and stuck his foot in air, and E-Boy's head connected, with his foot. Then E-Boy fell off of the protruded rock and onto the ground.

The winged man jumped off of the protruded rock and walked over to him. Then he grabbed E-Boy by the neck and shook him violently. Still holding his neck he slammed him into the ground, and punched him in the head.

"The next time you get in my way, I'll do worse to you." The winged man said.

"If you ever get that chance." E-Boy threw a seed onto the ground. Then he used his plant powers to make it grow wildly into vines that wrapped around the winged man and tightened. Then he touched one of the vines. "This was a good battle." Then he sent an electric wave through the vines and into the winged man's body, knocking him out. Then E-Boy flew off, leaving the matter to the police.

Yumi was confused. She was marveled by his strength and skill, but jealous that he had been the one to fight. It was as if he was better than her in every way. She felt threatened. As if he was going to take her place. Maybe Tokyo would be better off without her.

That's a wrap! We're getting to the meat of the story and closer to E-Boy's true identity also.

In the chapter, Elemental Boy and Bonanza Girl finally face off, and then E-Boy meets the Great Daimyo. Chapter 6: A test for the superhero.


	6. A Test For the Superhero

Okay, here's Chapter 6, finally we get to a major chapter. So I'll skip the Disclaimer seeing as I don't own Code Lyoko anyway (that _was_ the Disclaimer) and go straight to the story.

Chapter 6: A Test for the Superhero

E-Boy flew over the giant green monster and threw a fireball at it. It hit the monster, but it didn't seem to phase it. E-Boy wasn't going to let this monster just terrorize Tokyo, though. He sent a thunderbolt to its eye, blinding it. The monster cried in pain as it swiped its arms wildly around. E-Boy was smacked by one of it arms and flew into a building.

When E-Boy came to consciousness, E-Boy blew a cold wind that froze one of the monster's arms. Then he charged forward and smashed through it. The monster roared and tried to grab the superhero, but E-Boy flew under him. The monster swung his tail into him and slammed him into the ground. E-Boy threw a powerful blast of fire that caused the monster to screech. The monster grabbed E-Boy, but the elemental warrior filled the monster with volts of electricity. Enduring the pain, he monster put the boy in his mouth.

E-Boy didn't panic. He began throwing a frenzy of fireballs in its mouth, setting it on fire. The monster roared in pain, and E-Boy flew out. Then to top it all off, E-Boy got a giant rock and smashed it into its head. The monster swayed on the spot. Then it fell, knocked out.

Yumi remembered seeing that on the news. She saw the whole thing and she thought about going down there, but something told to stay so she did. Now she knew why she had to stay. She knew there was no way she could handle that monster. E-Boy could. If Yumi left the superhero scene, he'd take her place and then some.

She couldn't keep bringing herself down though. So she still went on patrol on the weekends. But she was looking for more than just crooks and thieves. She secretly hoped that she could catch a glimpse of E-Boy.

Flying through the sky on her floating rock, she saw another flying object about half a mile away. She went faster as she flew towards it; on the defense she was prepared for it. When she came close to it, she saw that it was E-Boy. She stopped completely as did E-Boy.

"Hi, Bonanza Girl." He said. "Seen any crime afoot?"

"No."

"That's great. That means we're dong a good job."

"Well you are." Yumi said. "E-Boy. Let's fight."

"Why?"

"I need to know how strong you are, and how strong I am."

"Are you sure, that's needed?"

"Please." Yumi begged. E-Boy leaned forward and looked into her eyes as if he were looking into her soul.

"Alright." He agreed. "We'll fight at the beach." Then both heroes flew towards their fighting grounds.

When they finally reached the beach, Yumi went for the first attack. She went in for a thunder punch that E-Boy dodged. He attacked with a blazing uppercut, but Yumi side-stepped and went for a kick. E-Boy grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the ground. Then he went for a punch. Yumi rolled out of the way. E-Boy grabbed her leg again began spinning her around. When he let go, she flew away, and E-Boy shot a fireball at her that hit.

Yumi stood up just in time to put an electric shield to block E-Boy's water blasts. Then she shot the shield toward E-Boy. It wrapped around him and shocked him. E-Boy retaliated by wrapping vines around her. Then he tossed her into the air. E-Boy shot several fireballs at her, but Yumi threw up a wall of sand to block the fireballs.

E-Boy jumped into the air and kicked her towards the ground. Then covering his leg with sand and hardening it, he flew toward Yumi and slammed his leg into Yumi's stomach. Yumi made the sand around his foot wrap around it and fling him into the ground.

E-boy stood up as did Yumi. Then both charged forward. Upon collision, Yumi touched Ulrich's shoulder and sent electricity through him while E-Boy gave her a fiery punch to the gut. Both stumbled backwards. When they gained composure, Yumi tackled him onto the ground and had the sand cover him and harden into a shell. Then she jumped into air and built electricity in her hand. E-Boy struggled to free himself, but to no avail. When Yumi headed towards him E-Boy blew a strong gust of air to slow down her speed which lessened the power of her impact when she punched him, sending volts of electricity through his body.

E-Boy who was still on the ground, wrapped a vine around her foot and made her fall. He shot a fireball at her and it hit its target. E-Boy and Yumi stood up and E-Boy sucked in air, pulling Yumi in like a vacuum. He then kicked her in the chest with a blazing kick. He followed up with an uppercut, covering his fist with sand and hardening it. Yumi felt the full force and flew into the air. E-Boy used his vine to grab her and slam her into the ground. Then he shot several fireballs, all hitting their target. The n he shot a blast of water at her. E-Boy continued the stream, but stopped when he heard a whimper and the stream instantly stopped.

"We're done." E-Boy said as he walked towards Yumi.

"B-but we haven't finished." Yumi panted.

"We'll strain ourselves. Besides, we still have to fight crime."

"No. We finish the fight."

"Sorry." E-Boy said as he took off, leaving Yumi no choice but to return home.

It was a week later and Yumi hadn't done anything as a superhero since the fight. She saw no need for her to be a superhero. Tokyo would do better with E-Boy.

E-Boy was affected by the fight, however. He thought he broke something inside of Bonanza Girl. He'd never want to do that, but before he could realize what was going on with Bonanza Girl, it was too late. He patrolled the city, but instead of looking for crime, he was looking for her. Today, however, he'd have something else to worry about.

The Great Daimyo had returned, and he was stronger than ever. A building toppled over suddenly, breaking the peace of the morning. The Daimyo stepped into the open and blew fire all around him. Then he grabbed a car and threw it into another building. No one knew why he was doing this, but he was destroying Tokyo. E-Boy stepped in and gave him an electrifying punch. The Daimyo stumbled back and countered with a kick to the face.

E-Boy began delivering punch after punch to him, but the Daimyo was not phased. The man grabbed one of his fists and threw him into the ground. E-Boy stood up and made vines shoot out and imprison the man. Then he sent electricity through them shocking the Daimyo. The Daimyo burned the vines with his fire powers and rushed forward to send him a blazing punch. E-Boy dodged it, turned his body into stone and smashed his head into the Daimyo's head.

The man glared at E-Boy as a trickle of blood began to flow from his forehead. The Daimyo tried to land a punch, but E-Boy was too quick. E-Boy then countered by kicking him in the chest. He was about to head-butt him, but the Daimyo grabbed him by his head and threw him into a building. Then he shot a fireball at him. E-Boy, who was flesh once again, threw several blasts at him and then followed them up with a watery uppercut.

Before he could continue, the Daimyo turned his leg into stone and kicked him in the stomach. When it became flesh, he picked up E-Boy and choke-slammed him into the ground. He was about to grab him again, but E-Boy turned into water this time and flowed behind him. He became flesh and kicked the Daimyo right in the mouth. Then he turned his hand into ice and uppercutted him right in the jaw. The Daimyo stopped his attack with a burning slap to the face. Then he shot a blast at him that pushed him back a couple of feet.

The Daimyo ran towards him while turning his body into stone. Then he kneed E-Boy in the stomach and actually propelled him into the air. The Daimyo uppercutted him and followed it up with a kick to the head. When E-Boy fell, the evil warrior elbowed dropped him. Then he kicked him in his side.

E-Boy struggled to his feet and ran towards the man. He gave him a fiery uppercut followed by and blazing kick to the head. The Daimyo grabbed him by his head and threw him into the ground. Then he swung his arm into him. He began delivering fiery punches and kicks. E-Boy couldn't keep up. He put a wall of rock between them and stumbled onto the floor.

The Daimyo flew into the air. Then he made the wall of earth float into the air. Then he made it fly toward E-Boy. Elemental Boy threw an electric blast at it, destroying it into pieces that fell on him. The Daimyo flew towards the rubble. E-Boy burst through it and made the rocks fly towards the Daimyo, and several hit. The Daimyo landed onto the ground and ran forward. E-Boy charged his hand with electricity as well. When the Daimyo reached him, he slapped his hand onto his stomach and shocked him. The Daimyo also slapped his burning hand onto his shoulder, burning his whole arm.

They separated, and E-Boy doused the flames. E-boy stretched his arm into the sky and then lightning came down from the sky. The Daimyo put a shield of fire around him and jumped from the spot, almost getting hit. E-Boy panted as he began forming a ball of ice. He shot it at the Daimyo, but he easily destroyed if with a punch. E-Boy fell to his knees. The battle was tiring for a seven-year-old. It wasn't tiring for the Daimyo.

When Yumi got home, she found her mother watching the news. "Hey, Yumi, how was school?"

"Good." She answered. Yumi could tell that she was immersed into the news. When she saw what was on, she smirked. The Great Daimyo was fighting E-Boy and winning. She told herself that E-Boy could take care of himself. He didn't need her help. She watched the battle, and was just waiting for E-Boy to turn the tables. He never did. She became frustrated and bored with the fight. Her boredom slowly made her drift off to sleep . . .

The spaceship was flying towards Earth. In the window, Yumi could see the boy and his parents. When the spacecraft landed, Yumi was only focused on the boy. Particularly, his eyes. They were a dark, deep brown. Other than that, they were filled with experience and knowledge. They looked familiar. They belonged to someone that she'd seen before.

"_We're here. Please help us. We need your help. Give us a sign that you know that we're here. Go do something that a superhero should do . . ."_

Yumi shot up as she awoke in a split second. She ran to her room. "Yumi, slow down!" her mother called after her. Yumi had no time to slow down. She had to help the boy find his brother. She had to help E-Boy.

And we'll end it right here! Yep, a cliffie. So here's what happens in Chapter 7: Yumi helps, E-Boy defeat The Daimyo and E-Boy let's Yumi in on a few things.

So don't miss Chapter 7: So We Meet at Last.

Review!


	7. So We Meet At Last

Hey guys! I'm back and with the conclusion to the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko because I'm too busy being insane.

So here's Chapter 7: So We Meet At Last

E-Boy couldn't take much more of this. The Great Daimyo could end the battle whenever he wanted to, but being the super villain that he was he wanted to put the child through torture. It was brutal; the way the man grabbed the boy by his hair and smashed his face in the ground repeatedly. Or when that got boring, he threw the super kid high into the sky, and watched him slam into the ground. Then he'd stomp on him with his foot as E-Boy screamed out loud.

E-Boy was truly a fighter. He slowly stood up and awaited the Daimyo's attack. Like a bull, the Daimyo charged forward. The elemental hero shot an icy blast at him, freezing his entire body then he gave him a dazzling uppercut, sending him into the sky. The Daimyo countered by inflaming his whole body. Once he was finally thawed out he aimed a kick at E-Boy's gut and hit it, knocking the wind out of the boy. Then he delivered punch after punch. The Daimyo wasn't done. He did an elbow drop on him, followed by kicking him into the air and sending fireballs after him. They all hit their target as E-Boy descended towards the ground.

The Great Daimyo elevated the ground above him as he headed towards the boy. He caught him by the neck and squeezed it. E-Boy gasped for air, but to no avail. The Daimyo stood at the edge of the new plateau with E-Boy hovering over the ground below. Then the Daimyo threw him towards the ground.

As E-Boy hurtled towards the ground, he caught a glimpse of something that made him smile. Just before he hit the ground, someone caught him a laid him gently on the ground. Sitting up, he saw Bonanza Girl's face smiling at him. "You're late."

"But I showed up." Yumi pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. But you're still in time to kick someone's butt." He said as he glared at the Great Daimyo who was enraged upon seeing her.

The Daimyo jumped off of the plateau and created him a sword. Then he gave an evil smile. "Now I get to kill two birds with one stone."

"Birds are more dangerous when together." Yumi smirked.

Yumi covered her fist in rock and attempted and uppercut. The Daimyo dodged it, but E-Boy, who was right behind her and gave him a fiery kick to his chin. The Daimyo kicked E-Boy away but only to have Yumi jump onto his back and shock him. He fell on his back, crushing her. E-boy ran forward but the Daimyo grabbed his leg, and swung him into the ground.

He was about to punch E-Boy but Yumi creating an electrical shield to protect him. The Daimyo grabbed Yumi and gave her an uppercut. She made a flip in the air and landed on her feet. Then she ran towards him with a static punch that zapped the Daimyo.

E-boy then wrapped vines around him and shot a powerful fire blast at him. The Daimyo stumbled backwards. The Daimyo was then pummeled by four fists of fury. Then Yumi and Ulrich sent two electric and fiery kicks to his chest.

The Daimyo fell to the ground and covered himself in an armor of rock. Then he stood up and prepared for the next round.

The Daimyo rushed forward and kicked Yumi into the sky. Then he uppercutted E-Boy. He grabbed both kids by their necks, but both gave off electric shocks. The Daimyo let go of them, and Yumi went forward with an uppercut, her fist covered in rock.

The Daimyo stumbled backwards, but regained his composure. Then he grabbed Yumi and threw her into E-Boy. Then he shot a fireball at them. E-Boy doused it with a spurt of water. Then he jumped into the air and shot a powerful jet of water that put the Daimyo on his back. Then Yumi gave him an electric shock that was even stronger because of the water.

The Daimyo stood to his feet, and awaited their attacks. E-Boy ran forward with a blazing punch. Daimyo caught his fist and threw him into the air. Then Yumi jumped into the air and went for a kick to the chest. The Daimyo stood tall as the kick was deflected. Then E-Boy fell towards the evil man with a punch that the Daimyo dodged.

E-Boy made vines shoot out of the ground, and tie the Daimyo down. Then both kids began powering up a blast. Yumi with an electric blast and E-Boy with a fire blast. They both flew towards the villain, and when they collided a giant explosion occurred.

The Daimyo was tired and was done with. "You brats! I'll get you for this!" the Daimyo smirked. "This is just the beginning. And by the end, there will be two less superheroes in the world." With that, the Daimyo flew off.

E-Boy and Bonanza girl smiled at each other. "So why'd you come? And why did take you so long to come?" E-Boy asked.

"I was jealous of you. So when I saw you fighting the Daimyo. I just told myself you didn't need any help. But then I realized that I had to help. I have to help everyone so someone will know that I'm here to help." Yumi answered.

E-boy looked at the ground as if it were in need of help. "Well everyone knows that you're here to help."

"Do you know that I'm here to help?"

"I do know." E-Boy said casually. But then he realized something. "Why did you become a superhero?"

"For that reason. So somebody would know that I'm here to help. I'm looking for people who need help."

"I need help." E-Boy said. "Come with me." With that, E-Boy flew off with Yumi behind him.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked.

"We're going to a place where answers lie." E-Boy said. Yumi looked below them to get an idea of where they were headed to. There were houses that they were passing. Houses like her own. That's when E-Boy began descending towards the ground. They finally landed in front of a medium-sized house.

Ulrich turned to Yumi and asked, "Could you please turn into your normal self?"

"Okay." Yumi said. She pressed the B button on her belt, and her costume flashed and was replaced with her ordinary clothes. When she looked at E-Boy, he was E-Boy no more, but a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Yumi knew she'd seen his eyes before. His dark, deep eyes were the same eyes as the boy's in her dreams.

They approached the house and entered. Yumi looked around and could see a man with brown hair watching TV, and a woman preparing dinner. "Hey, Ulrich, you alright?" the man asked his son. "And who is this?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side. Yumi couldn't tell if this was good or bad.

"Dad, Mom, this is the girl who will help us find Scar." E-Boy, or Ulrich, looked from his dad to his mom with a hopeful smile.

Both parents stopped what they were doing, and his mom quickly sat on the sofa as she observed Yumi.

"So you've been having dreams about us, and our lost son?" the woman said. Yumi nodded.

"This is the superhero I told you about. You know, Bonanza Girl. Her real name is . . ."

"Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama."

"Yumi, this is my mom and dad. And I'm Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said.

His parents were beaming. "So we meet at last." Mr. Stern said as he shook Yumi's hand followed by Mrs. Stern.

"Sit down. We have to tell you everything." Mrs. Stern said.

"Ulrich why don't you explain it." Mr. Stern suggested.

"Sure, you see, we are space travelers. About three years, we were exploring a new planet that had life on it. They were humans like us. We wanted to learn as much as we could about it so we decided to live there for a couple years. One day we learned about an evil man named Dersus who wanted to take over the planet and even Earth. My brother, Scar was wandering around the forest near our house when he saw him limping by. He told us that he mentioned his only weakness, but before he could tell us. Dersus' henchmen came and took him. He found out about Scar being there and wanted him dead. Scar managed to send us a message saying that he was alright, but his telekinetic powers seemed to be coming from two places. Mom's a great psychic so she figures that he was trying to share a connection with us, but it accidentally went to someone else—you. You see, Scar's not a Legendary Hero like me." Ulrich bragged.

"Ulrich." Mr. Stern said as he gave Ulrich a serious look.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, we knew that he was here, but we weren't sure where. We contacted you because you ended up having stronger telekinetic link than he did. That's why we figured that whoever had the connection could help us find him. _Will_ you help us?"

"I told you. I'm here to help."

The Sterns smiled. Then Ulrich hugged her. "Thanks! I really do miss him." Yumi was baffled by the sudden hug, but gained her composure.

"Sorry 'bout that. We're going to find Scar by using your telekinetic link. My mom can help you with that more than my dad and I can. You're gonna have to get stronger too. So I was thinking that maybe I could teach you." Ulrich looked at his parents.

"She is closer to your age." Mr. Stern pointed out.

"You are a legendary superhero." Mrs. Stern added.

"You can do it." Both parents answered.

"Yes!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"But only if you're responsible." Mr. Stern said.

"I'll be responsible. I'll teach Yumi everything I know. We'll be a team." Ulrich said. "Right, Yumi?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich and could see the hope and will power for this to work. Yumi would make this work. "Right." Yumi smiled, and Ulrich returned it. From that moment Yumi and Ulrich became friends.

Okay, that's it for Chapter 7. In the next chapter, Ulrich and Yumi begin their first day of training. Later, she's put to the test when she and Ulrich fight a new super villain. See it all in Chapter 8: The Fierce Samurai

Review!


	8. The Fierce Samurai

Hey! So Yumi and Ulrich are finally a team. Now they can find Scar and Dersus faster. I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Chapter 8: The Fierce Samurai.

Yumi woke up bright and early on a sunny Saturday. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. "Well aren't you in a hurry today." Her mother said.

"Can I go over to Ulrich's house today?" Yumi asked. Yumi told her parents about Ulrich that same day she met him, and her parents had already met hisrs. So it was no big deal.

"Sure, you can go. I have to run errands anyways." Mrs. Ishiyama said. When Yumi finished her breakfast, she put Hiroki in his car seat and then buckled herself up while her mother got in the front seat.

Today would be the first day of training with Ulrich and she couldn't wait. When they finally arrived, her mother greeted Ulrich's parents, and Ulrich led Yumi to the backyard.

"So what'll you teach me first?" Yumi asked him.

"First tell me your superpowers." Ulrich said.

"I control electricity and earth. I have super strength too. What are your powers?"

"I have power over all of the elements. Then I have super strength and the ability to fly."

"So that's why you're called Elemental Boy. I thought so." Yumi said.

"Yeah. So you weren't born with these powers, right."

"No, why?"

"Because that means that if you don't become a Legendary Superhero, then you could lose them."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you have to be strong enough to keep them .Your powers are evolving all the time. So you as a superhero have to evolve so you can still use your powers and have control over them."

"Okay, so how do I become a Legendary Superhero?"

"There's a process that you'll go through. You have to go through the levels of a hero which are called a Do Gooder, Helper, Hero, Superhero, Major Superhero, World-Wide Superhero, and then Legendary Superhero. I'd say that you are a hero, but don't worry, you have plenty of time." Ulrich answered. "So let's get started."

"_You're weak!"_

"Those two brats are stronger than you think. Isn't that boy the legendary superhero you were talking about?" the Daimyo asked.

"_Yes, the boy, he must be looking for his brother. You have proven that you need more training. I will make you stronger than ever before."_

"Then who will face them while I'm away?"

"_I have another warrior in mind." _The doors to the Daimyo's dojo opened and revealed an average-height man. His black hair was pulled into ball. His attire showed much about his ability. He wore a black samurai kimono with his sword in its sheath, attached to his sash. _"I give you the Fierce Samurai!"_

"Lord Dersus, how do you know that he can handle him?" the Daimyo asked.

"_I'm a great motivator."_

"Fierce Samurai! Here is your objective. Destroy the brats known as Elemental Boy and Bonanza Girl." Daimyo ordered.

The samurai bowed. "Yes, Daimyo-sama."

"So, Yumi, can use lightning attacks?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"No."

"So your ground powers, what's the largest size of rock you could move?"

"It's about the size of a car."

"Can you control sand?"

"Not well."

" . . . . Interesting." Ulrich finally said.

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just to get a gist of how strong you are. Why don't we start by seeing if you have the super powered basics? They're things that all superheroes usually have. Ya know improved health, strength, endurance, speed, and defense."

"So how are you going to find all of this?"

"Hand to hand combat." Ulrich said as he led Yumi to the backyard.

The battle was underway. Yumi went for a punch to Ulrich's chest who took the hit and stumbled backwards. Ulrich countered and kicked Yumi in her stomach. Yumi recovered and kicked Ulrich in his head. Then she uppercutted Ulrich, sending him across the yard. Before he could get up, Yumi ran towards Ulrich and kicked him in his stomach. Ulrich got to his feet and elbowed Yumi in her stomach. Then he punched Yumi in the face and followed it up with a kick to her chest. Yumi fell on her back. Ulrich then went for a punch, but Yumi rolled out of the way. She jumped to her feet and kicked Ulrich in his side. Ulrich stumbled sideways. Yumi ran forward, and went for a flying kick. Ulrich did a bridge and dodged the kick.

They continued fighting for the next hour, adding stipulations along the way. When they were finished, Ulrich and Yumi sat on the ground. "You're a great fighter. You have the potential to be a Legendary Superhero." Yumi smiled at Ulrich's words. "I think you should learn martial arts. It would help a great deal. As for your superpowers, I want to focus on your electric powers. We'll work on that tomorrow. I know exactly what skills you need to develop next. As for your ground powers, you keep working on that by yourself. As for weapons, you seemed to handle yourself well with that rock spear. My dad can make you a spear to suit your powers."

"You got that out of an hour's fight?" Yumi asked.

"You can tell a lot from a fight. It's one of the skills you have to have actually. Now, I believe in a hands-on approach. After all, experience is the hardest and best teacher. So let's go on patrol. We'll come back in time for lunch."

"Okay." Yumi nodded as she transformed into Bonanza Girl.

E-Boy flew into the sky, and Bonanza Girl flew off on her floating rock. While flying over the busy streets of Tokyo, a giant metal spike sprung from the ground and high into the sky. "Using my detective skills, I think something's wrong." Yumi said jokingly.

"I have a hunch that you're right." Ulrich replied. They landed on the ground amongst the screaming and running crowds. They ran towards the opposite direction of the crowd, and found the source of the disturbance. The Fierce Samurai appeared in front of the two heroes.

"So you're the two young superheroes." The samurai said.

"Yeah, so who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"The Fierce Samurai."

"You don't seem fierce." Ulrich said.

The villain smirked. "That's what they all say."

"First an evil Daimyo, and now an evil samurai; I'm sensing some kind of pattern here." Yumi pointed out.

"You'd probably be right." The swordsman said, unsheathing his sword.

Ulrich made a sword out of rock, and Yumi made a spear of rock. Ulrich ran forward and clashed swords with the samurai. They both continued until the samurai saw an opening and kicked Ulrich in the leg. Yumi ran forward in an attempt to stab him. The samurai hit the spear out of Yumi's hands with his sword. Then he tried to cut Yumi, but the girl dodged the attack and kicked him in his side.

The Fierce Samurai stumbled right into Ulrich's fist that slammed into the man's face. Yumi came in with an electric punch, sending volts of electricity through the swordsman's body. When the attack was over, Ulrich immediately kicked the sword out of the man's hand.

The Samurai smirked. He ran towards the two, and turned into steel. The steel samurai kicked E-Boy in the stomach, and then he grabbed Yumi by her neck and then threw her into the side of a building. Ulrich flew towards the samurai with flaming a kick. The steel stepped away. When Ulrich flew past him, he grabbed him by his arms and swung him in circles. He let go and Ulrich flew into a street lamp.

Both kids got to their feet. Ulrich decided to be like the samurai and turned his body into stone. Yumi decided to go with a powerful electric punch.

Yumi ran forward and hit the samurai in his chest. The fierce man stumbled backwards. Then he punched the girl in her head. Ulrich came forward and kicked him in his leg. The man froze for a second, but then he morphed his hand into a hammer and slammed it into Ulrich's stomach. Ulrich grabbed his gut and stumbled backwards.

The Fierce Samurai was about to deliver a punch to Ulrich, but the boy dodged it and then head butted him in the stomach. The samurai bent over in pain. Ulrich took a chance, and kicked him in the face. Yumi gave him an electric uppercut that sent the man into the air.

The steel samurai morphed one of his arms into a sword and ran towards them. He cut Ulrich across his chest and then kicked him down. He was going for a cut across Yumi's body but the girl jumped out of the way. She still ended up with a kick to the stomach. He continued his beating by swinging his arm across her face. She fell to the ground.

Ulrich ran towards the samurai with a punch. The samurai grabbed his fist and swung him into the ground. Ulrich got to his feet only to get a fist slammed into his face, putting him back onto the ground. Yumi and Ulrich both got to their feet and were prepared t0 attack.

The samurai stretched his hand forward, and his sword flew towards him. He grabbed it and then acted as if he would use it on them. So Ulrich and Yumi made their weapons of rock and swung at the man with all of their might. The samurai swung his sword in a circular motion and actually cut through the weapons. The samurai kicked Ulrich down, and then sent Yumi into the air with an uppercut.

The Fierce Samurai turned into flesh and then sheathed his sword. "Sorry, but I have places to go, people to see and other people to fight. You two have too much stamina, and I'm getting frustrated with fighting." The samurai said and then took off into the sky.

"Ulrich," Yumi started, "did we lose?"

"In a way, yes." Ulrich answered." A hero is supposed to stop the villain from causing any more danger. He stopped on his own, but I think he knew that he couldn't go on fighting the both of us. But he was more experienced than the Daimyo. I think that's the main difference between the two is the fact that he escaped on his own accord. It's how we lost as well, which only proves that he's different from the Daimyo.

Yumi nodded. Then she noticed the blood on his chest. "Does that cut hurt?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich rubbed the small cut. "Not as much as it should. I was in my stone form when he cut me, so it wasn't that deep to begin with. I'll teach you that one day. Now come on, let's go." Ulrich and Yumi took off into the sky, and flew towards Ulrich's home.

When they reached Ulrich's home they went to the backyard and laid down on the grass. "Did we do good as a team?" Yumi asked.

"Well what do you think?" Ulrich asked. He was kind of annoyed with all of the questions.

"I think we did. We could've been better though."

"You're right." Ulrich said. "Don't worry; you have to work with other superheroes in order to become a legendary superhero. I'll teach you about what having a real partner means then."

"When I do become a legendary superhero, we'll be real partners right?"

"I don't know. I'll probably be gone by then." Ulrich said.

"Could you please at least be my partner for one day?" Yumi asked.

" . . . Okay."

"Promise."

"Alright I promise." Ulrich smiled. "Come on, let's get lunch." So the two ran inside the house to eat their lunch. Yumi smiled. She had a real friend now.

That's a wrap! Nice chappie. In the next chapter, after more training, Yumi becomes stronger, and now it's time to put the training to the test when they go up against the Fierce Samurai and The Great Daimyo. Can they defeat their two greatest foes?

Find out in Chapter 9: Fierce Rage

Review!


	9. Fierce Rage

I'm back with another chapter! Here's the Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

So here's Chapter 9: Fierce Rage

"Just let the electricity heal you and strengthen you." Ulrich said. "When you are attacked with electric attacks, they shouldn't hurt you." Ulrich was training Yumi on how to hone her electric powers in his backyard. It was the perfect place because Ulrich lived in a secluded place and it was big enough for fighting. "Let's try it."

Ulrich shot an electric blast at Yumi. She took the hit as she concentrated on what Ulrich said.

"Relax, and let it flow through you." Ulrich said.

Yumi was concentrating at her hardest. Then her electricity fizzled, she bent over, holding herself up by resting her hands on her knees.

"That was good, but don't lose your concentration on the lightning. Once it has become yours, you can use it to make your electric attacks more powerful.

"Hey, Ulrich. Hey, Yumi. How's the training coming along?" Mrs. Stern asked.

"I'm teaching Yumi how to make foreign electricity her own electricity." Ulrich answered.

"I still need some practice." Yumi said.

"Well, practice will have to wait. The Fierce Samurai is up to no good. You guys better go stop him."

The kids nodded as they took off and headed towards the city. Upon reaching the villain, they could see the kind of havoc he was making. He was destroying building after building, as if he was a demolition machine, smashing through them all.

Yumi flew towards The Fierce Samurai and kicked him in his chest. The samurai flew away from her and into Ulrich's fist. He was slammed into the ground. As he stood himself up, he said, "I've been waiting. Now let's get started."

The Fierce Samurai unsheathed his sword just as Ulrich aimed a punch to his stomach. The samurai jumped away from the attack and into Yumi's kick to the side. The samurai retaliated with a swipe from his sword. Yumi ducked under the attacked and then swept him off of his feet.

Ulrich went for a punch and hit his stomach. The Fierce Samurai went for a stab, but Ulrich turned into rock making the attack unable to pierce him. Ulrich countered with an uppercut that sent him into the sky. Yumi jumped up for a kick, but the samurai blocked and kicked the girl in the ground.

When the samurai landed, he went for Ulrich and hit him in his stomach with the hilt of his sword. Then he followed it up with a powerful kick to the chest.

Yumi ended his assault by jumping onto his back and then shocked him. The samurai fell to the ground. Yumi was about to kick him but the swordsman waved his sword around stopping her in her tracks.

The Fierce Samurai stood up and kneed her in the stomach. Ulrich ran forward with a blazing punch. Then the Daimyo came from nowhere and kicked Ulrich away from the swordsman.

"So you did show up." Yumi said.

The Daimyo laughed. "Of course I did, I have to make sure that he delivers."

"You only made it easy for us to defeat you." Ulrich said.

"We'll just see about that." The Daimyo said as he prepared to fight.

The Daimyo attacked Ulrich with a fury of blazing fists. He hit him several times, scorching him. Ulrich cooled the both of them off by surrounding them in a ball of water. With the flames put out, Ulrich kicked him out of the sphere and into the wall of a building.

Ulrich grabbed the Daimyo with his vines and flung him into the air. Then he raised his hands to the sky. Lightning came from above and struck the man electrifying him.

The Daimyo hit the ground. The Daimyo's body suddenly turned into flames that soon took the shape of a wolf.

Meanwhile, the Samurai turned to steel and ran towards Yumi with a punch. He hit her right in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. When Yumi came back around she clapped her hands together which made two slabs of rock spring up from the ground and smashed into him. Yumi followed it up with a shocking punch to his chest.

The Samurai morphed his steel arm into a sword and swung it and Yumi. She jumped away from him, but her arm was cut regardless. The silent warrior then moved forward and punched her in the face with his free hand. Yumi landed onto the ground. Using her ground powers she made the ground under her shoot up a few feet which propelled her towards the swordsman. Her fist covered in rock, she smashed it into him, putting him onto the ground.

The Fierce Samurai stood up, morphed his hand into a hammer, and hit Yumi in her side. Yumi fell down and grabbed her side. The samurai kicked her in the stomach and she rolled over. Yumi made it to her feet and then made a block of rock shoot out from the ground. Then she shot if forward towards the samurai. It slammed into him and he flew backwards and hit the ground on his back.

Yumi ran forward as she prepared to attack him with an electric punch. They dodged the hit and then uppercutted the girl in the air. The swordsman grabbed her by the foot and smashed her into the ground.

The Daimyo, who was now a wolf made of fire, pounced at Ulrich. Ulrich jumped out of the way and then shot a blast of water at him. The Daimyo jumped over it and slashed Ulrich on his arm. Ulrich kicked the wolf in the head with his stone foot. The Daimyo stepped back. He turned back to normal and tackled Ulrich onto the ground. Then he began stomping him into the ground.

"_What are you two waiting for? Get the girl and go!" _Dersus said inside of their heads.

"Samurai, get the girl and let's go." The Great Daimyo said.

The Fierce Samurai grabbed Yumi, but she began struggle. The samurai took the hilt of his sword and hit her in the head. Yumi fainted.

"No!" Ulrich shouted as he ran towards the two. The Daimyo caught him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall of a building.

He slammed into it but stood up and ran towards them again. He was hit by a fireball and flew onto his back.

The Daimyo and the Samurai took off with Yumi coming along as their hostage. Ulrich flew into the sky but they were too far off. He had lost their trail.

Cliffie! What will happen to Yumi? And will Ulrich find her?

Find out in Chapter 10 Raging Retaliation

Now be sure to leave a review!


	10. Raging Retaliation

Hey, Hey, Hey! I got a new chapter for ya and boy is it something. I just need you to tell me if it's something good or bad.

I will never own Code Lyoko.

Ulrich was completely depressed he flew into the direction that Yumi was taken to and called after them. It was useless. She was gone. He soared home, still keeping a hopeful eye out for her, but to no avail.

He landed on the front doorstep and opened the door as he shuffled in. "So how was the . . ." Mrs. Stern entered the living room to see her son with an empty looked in his eyes as he slouched into a seat and buried his face in his hands.

"Honey?" Ulrich's mother came to him and hugged him. "What happened?"

"They . . . they took Yumi."

In Daimyo's Dojo, the Great Daimyo and Fierce Samurai had arrived with a still unconscious Yumi. The Daimyo walked towards the middle of the dojo and stomped his foot. Soon the floor in front of him began lowering into stairs. The two villains walked into the basement which was empty except for a machine that looked like an electric chair but with extra knobs and wires.

"Put her in there." The Daimyo said. The samurai obeyed. He placed her into the chair and strapped her into it.

"Master Daimyo, what does this machine do?" the Fierce Samurai asked.

"_This machine will use the girl's telekinetic link to that brat who knows my weakness. We'll find him through the link and then we'll destroy him." _Dersus answered.

By this point Yumi woke up. "Our guest has awakened." The Daimyo said.

"Wha-What do you want with me?" Yumi asked as she tried escape but to no avail.

"You're going to help us find a certain someone who knows our leader's weakness."

"But I can't use my link to him. I'm not skilled enough."

"Don't worry. This machine will handle everything, even if it kills you in the process." The Daimyo said with an evil smile.

"It's all my fault." Ulrich sniffed. "I wasn't strong enough to save her." Ulrich sniffed again as he tried not to cry.

"Don't worry, Ulrich. We can still save Yumi." Mr. Stern said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"But how?"

"Yumi still has a psychic link." Mrs. Stern stated.

Ulrich absorbed this new information. His face lit with realization. "So mom can find her." He said.

"Mmhm." His mother nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get started now!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Daimyo was about to start the process. "Please. Don't do this" Yumi pleaded.

"Begging will get you nowhere. Now this is going to hurt a lot. So brace yourself. Start the machine, samurai!"

The Fierce Samurai pulled the lever and the machine came to life. Yumi struggled to break free, but it was too late. Her thoughts were beginning to turn to Scar. She could feel the psychic link being used as her dreams that contained Scar entered her mind. Soon her power was starting to drain her from it being used for such a long time. It was beginning to hurt. Yumi's head felt as if it was going to crack open from pressure. She moaned in pain as she made a desperate attempt to escape. Her body was hurting, but it didn't amount to the pain in her head. She screamed for relief. Scar was fading in and out of focus. She clutched her hands into a fist as she banged on the chair. Then she began to black out. She stopped fighting back as he slowly succumbed to the pain.

"Let her go!" Yumi heard. She looked up to see Ulrich land on the floor. He was in a furious rage. She smirked as she once again began to lose consciousness.

Ulrich couldn't take it. Upon entering the dojo, he could hear Yumi's screams as she struggled to escape. They were slowly killing her. He attacked the Samurai with a hard uppercut as he sent him flying into the wall. The Daimyo grabbed him. Ulrich looked up into his face and blew an icy breath that covered the man's face with a thick frost. Ulrich broke free of his grip and head butted him in his stomach. The Daimyo fell onto his back. Ulrich pulled the lever to the "off" position and the machine slowly came to a stop.

The Samurai cut Ulrich along his arm as the boy tried to move away from him. Ulrich threw a fireball at him, but the swordsman ducked and kicked him down. Ulrich smacked his fist on the ground, causing the earth to shake and the Samurai to fall. Ulrich jumped into the air to deliver another attack, but the Daimyo hit him with a giant rock, making the boy hit the ground. Ulrich stood up and threw several punches to the Daimyo's face. The samurai grabbed him and smashed his steel fist into his skull. The powerful blow caused Ulrich phase out. The Daimyo knocked him out with a fiery kick.

"Now I'll end your life!" the Daimyo roared. He made a sword of rock and walked over to the unconscious boy. He raised the weapon over his chest with the blade pointing down. "Say goodbye to this world. Don't worry; your friend shall join you soon."

Sorry, but I'm ending the chapter here. The conclusion is coming up in the next chapter.

Chapter 11: A Superhero Rescue


	11. Superhero Rescue

What's up everybody! Here's another chapter, the conclusion to this three part story.

So here's chapter 11: Superhero Rescue

Yumi opened her eyes. She expected to be at Ulrich's house, but she was still tied to the electric chair. She looked around and saw the Fierce Samurai with his sword out and ready to attack. The Great Daimyo was in front of someone and had his sword of rock positioned to stab someone. She stretched her head to the side to see a semi-conscious Ulrich. Now he needed her help.

She looked for a way to free herself. But even if she did, she was still drained. Then again, she was in an electric chair. She pointed a finger to a lever as the Daimyo began talking. She sent a rock flying towards the lever. It hit it and the lever moved to the next slot. The machine came to life. The Daimyo and samurai looked, around and saw electricity build up and go into Yumi. Yumi was using the electricity to build up her supply and energize her as well. This clicked in the head of the Daimyo, but he was too late. Yumi used her strength and managed to break out of the metal latches.

The Daimyo was enraged as he charged towards the girl. Yumi kicked him in the face, and he fell on his back. The samurai tried to cut her with his sword, but Yumi created a shield of rock and blocked the attack.

Then Yumi delivered an electric kick to the swordsman's chest. He flew into the wall and fell over the Daimyo gave her a fiery uppercut. Yumi struggled to her feet. After making a helmet of rock, she gave him a head butt to the gut that knocked the wind out of him.

By this time Ulrich had awoken. The sound of bodies hitting the walls and floors filled his ears. He sat up and saw Yumi handling the two super villains by herself. He stood up, and joined the fight.

Ulrich ran forward and gave the Samurai a blazing punch. Then he delivered a kick to his stomach. The man retaliated with a steel knee to the boy's gut. Ulrich fell onto the floor.

Yumi saw the attack and was relieved to see Ulrich awake. She ran over to him and blocked a punch that was meant for him. Then she countered with an electric punch. The Samurai went for a kick, but she ducked and then shot an electric ball at him that pushed him into the wall.

Ulrich was occupying the Daimyo at the moment. The Daimyo went for an uppercut with his rock covered fist. Ulrich back flipped away from the attack. Then he went for an icy punch. The Daimyo grabbed his fist with his flaming hand to melt away the ice. Then he threw the boy towards the wall. Ulrich used his vines to wrap around his neck. Then he pulled on them to send hisself flying towards the man and kicked him right in the chest.

Then Ulrich shot a fireball at the machine. It hit and it began to smoke and shake uncontrollably. "No, my machine!" the Daimyo said as he became occupied with it with the samurai by his side.

"Come on, Yumi, let's get out of here before a real fight kicks in." Ulrich told Yumi. The machine exploded, and the Daimyo became furious as he searched for the kids, but they were already out the door.

"I'll make them pay! Next time we show no mercy!" the Daimyo roared.

Ulrich and Yumi arrived at Ulrich's house. His parents were relieved to see Yumi safe. "You should've seen it." Ulrich told them. "She handled the whole thing like a true superhero. With that being said, I guess it's time I stepped up your training."

"Thanks." Yumi said.

"Okay, How about we take it easy for today. It's been hectic enough." Mrs. Stern said.

"We'll pick up tomorrow. Soon, you'll be a legend like me." Ulrich said.

"Soon, you'll be with your brother." Yumi said.

That's a wrap! Okay, in the next chapter, we meet our last main character. Wait 'til you meet him in Chapter 12: A Strange Origin.


	12. A Strange Origin

Wassup! I have a new chapter for you. So here's my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, you would have a fifth season for sure.

So here's Chapter 12: A Strange Origin

For now, we'll leave Ulrich and Yumi in Japan, training and looking for Scar, and we'll go to America where another important hero lives.

Lei is his name, and he has no idea that today will be the day that everything changes. Lei is just an eight- year-old boy who has a twin brother named Chet. His parents own a store that does fairly well. He has always had a normal life. To him, he'd welcome change.

It's always the same routine: wake up, go to school, go to the store and help, do homework, free time, eat dinner, help close the store, and go to bed. Well today, he's going to get his wish.

"Lei! Chet! Wake up!" his mother bellowed from downstairs. The two boys slowly got out of bed. Lei made his way over to the kitchen as he tried to wake himself up.

"Another day." He said to Chet. "Another boring day." Chet grunted and nodded in agreement.

When the two finished getting ready, they ate breakfast.

"Lei, Chet, eat slowly." Their mother advised. Their mother was the queen of parents that wanted her kids to follow all safety and health rules. She always called for good manners.

When Lei finished his breakfast, he put his dishes in the sink and ran back to his room. "Lei! Slow down!" his mother called after him. Lei slowed to a jog. When he got to his room. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up his bonsai tree.

To him, this bonsai tree was his life. His grandparents gave it to him as a birthday present. It was the only thing that he had from Japan, where his grandparents lived. To him, it was a symbol for everything under the sun. He always told anyone who'd listen that if he took good care of it, the tree would grant his greatest want—change.

Lei and Chet eventually went to school. Nothing different there. It wasn't until Lei decided to help with the store that the change would happen. Usually, his parents made him restock the shelves. Of course he only restocked the smaller merchandise that wasn't fragile.

When he had finished helping, it was time to start on homework. Lei always needed two things when it came to homework: his banzai tree and the hubbub of the store. Seeing as their actual home was upstairs of the store, he simply went upstairs to get the tree and came down and sat at a table that was kind of off to the side.

While he was making his way over to the table, a boy bumped into him. They both stumbled backwards. The boy seemed frightened with his big brown eyes looking at Lei. His paleness and light brown hair added to his scared look.

"Sorry, did any of that spill?" Lei asked, pointing to a blue vial that the boy was holding.

The boy mumbled a soft, "No." then the boy looked at his feet as if he was thinking." Then he said, "Where are the herbs?"

"Over there." Lei said, pointing to a shelf behind the boy. The boy nodded and walked off, and Lei carried on as usual.

The next day, everything was going like it normally did, until he went to check on his bonsai tree. One look at it, and you could tell there was something weird with. Since when did it start growing fruit? And since when did fruit like this exist? It was blue, small, and looked as if it were furry. He took one of the fruits and sniffed it. It seemed edible for the smell was sweet. He took a nibble and the small bit filled his mouth with juicy delight. He put the whole thing in his mouth and ate it. He felt energized and full of strength. These berries or whatever they were did a fantastic job at rejuvenating people. That whole day, he felt great. For now, anyways.

When he got home, he felt tired and drained. He even felt a burning sensation on the inside and outside. He was sweating a lot as well. "Lei, are you alright?" his mother asked in a worry voice.

"I'm . . . I just need to rest." Lei said as he got into bed. His insides were ablaze as he tried not to flinch in pain. Soon, he slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

He was dreaming a weird dream. It was about that boy who he ran into. He was in the woods putting different ingredients in a pot that was boiling over a fire. He put berries, and herbs and other fluids into the pot. It turned the exact shade of blue that the vial he had in the store looked like. Then the boy cut his finger and held it over the liquid as he squeezed his blood into it.

Lei woke up instantly. And made his way to the toilet as he threw up. Drinking someone's blood was gross. Then he heard moving downstairs as he breathed slowly.

He made his way downstairs and saw two thieves roaming around, looking for things to steal. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking clearly, but Lei wanted to stop them. He was sweating to the point where it was constantly dripping off of him, and his clothes were soaked. He pointed a wet finger at one of the thieves and said, "STOP." The thief turned as a jet of water shot out and slammed him into the ground. Lei was amazed.

The other thief made his way over to Lei as said boy began coughing. His burning throat then coughed up a fire ball that hit the thief. He stumbled back and fell over his partner. Then Lei saw vines grow out of the ground and wrap tightly around them. He understood how the other two powers were his. But he didn't see how plant powers were his. He knew that he had superpowers, and he could deal with that. Not until he slept. He didn't worry about the thieves. They'd still be here thanks to the vines.

Lei went back to sleep the minute he laid his head down. This dream was different and weirder. Different because he was no longer dreaming about the boy. It was weirder because he was dreaming about a girl he'd never even seen. She was a raven-haired Asian girl who was sitting on her bed. She sighed and said, "We have to find him."

Lei woke up confused. Who in the world was he dreaming about? And who was that girl looking for?

When Lei finally broke out of his thoughts, he noticed his twin staring at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" Lei asked.

"Alright. What's going on?" Chet asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Something's happened."

"Chet . . . Would you believe me if I told you I had superpowers?" Lei asked.

"You with superpowers? That's a joke!" At that minute, their mother entered the room.

"Chet! Lei! Thank goodness you two are alright!" she exclaimed as she hugged each of them.

"What's wrong?" Chet asked.

"Burglars came. But someone came and stopped them. It must've been a superhero." Chet glanced at Lei, wondering if it was him. "They just stopped them and left." Yep it was Lei. He'd do something good and leave for others to find out who'd done it. When their mother left, Chet ran over to Lei and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You have to become a superhero!" Chet said.

"Why?"

"Why not?! You could be the coolest. And all of our friends would talk about how awesome you are and not even know it was you! And most importantly, it would make me the brother a superhero!" Chet exclaimed.

"I don't know."

"Come on! It's every kid's dream to be a superhero! Do it! Think of all of the good you could do, and no one would know it was you. That's what you live for!"

Lei slowly broke into a smile. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

A week later, and Chet had a surprise for Lei. "Could you just tell me what it is?" Lei said with his eyes closed.

"Just open your eyes." Lei did and saw a superhero outfit in front of him.

"It's," Chet leaned in with a smile as he waited for an answer, "actually pretty cool."

"Thanks. So have you come up with a name?"

"Sure, how about Banzai Boy?"

Chet looked at him with his mouth open and eyes squinted. It was his incredulous look. "You're kidding, right? Why are you using a plant?"

"No! Not the plant, bonsai, the victory cry 'Banzai!'" You know it's my personal victory cry, and I did get my powers from a bonsai come to think of it."

"Hmm. I like it. Now it's time for your debut. We'll have to look at the news for any crimes."

"But that could take all day."

"We'll look at it every now and then. So let's look at it now."

"Why can't we look at it later?" Lei said as he dragged his feet to the TV room. Chet cut it on, and the news reporter was already talking.

" . . . Walked into the jewelry store and took out a gun. Then the crooks stole all of the jewels. Then they drove off."

"That didn't take long." Chet said.

"And I'm off!" Lei said. His outfit on, he went through the back door so his parents would think he was just going to play, and then he took off, using his fire to propel him.

When he got to the jewelry store, he looked around for a car being chased by the police. It didn't take long. Lei flew ahead of it and threw down a seed. It erupted just when the car drove over and grew into a tall flower.

Before it became too tall, three crooks jumped out and ran away. Lei stood in front of them.

"Hold it! Banzai Boy's here to stop you!"

"You're just a kid." One of them said.

"A kid who can do this." He held out his hands and shot two of them down with a water blast. The other one ran towards him. Lei dodged his punch and gave him a fiery head butt. Then he shot three vines that wrapped around them, keeping them from running away again.

"Banzai!" Lei shouted as he flew high into the sky and took off. This superhero stuff was easier than he thought it would be. Boy, was he wrong.

That's it. A big similarity with my other story, having a Banzai Boy. Of course they're different situations. This was actually the original idea for Banzai Boy.

So here's what's happening in Chapter 13: Lei fights his first super villain and gets a taste of what being a superhero is really about.

Chapter 13: The Villain Gets the Gold

Review!


	13. The Villain Gets the Gold

Hello one and all! I have a new chapter for you, and it's ready to go.

But before we get started, I don't own Code Lyoko. Now let's get started.

Chapter 13: The Villain Gets the Gold

Lei was on cloud nine. Banzai Boy had defeated villain after villain. His winning streak was great. He was gaining the kind of fame where everyone would talk about him. Maybe he would be famous as E-Boy and Bonanza Girl! Yeah right.

"Lei, you were awesome today!" his brother Chet told him. "Can't wait to see what you do tomorrow!"

Lei smiled as he fell asleep. Then he had another weird dream. The girl was there. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes close. She was concentrating on something. Soon, pictures of the boy he ran into filled his head. Before Lei woke; a name was whispered.

"_Scar."_

Lei sat up. Why did he keep having dreams about these two? He took a deep breath and went back to sleep.

It was the weekend so Lei and Chet had no school. They fooled around the entire morning. Then they heard an explosion that sounded faraway.

"News time!" Chet announced as he and Lei ran and cut the TV on. The news channel showed a bank with smoke coming out of a hole. Then a knight in golden armor was walking in the midst of the screaming civilians.

"Time for me to go." Lei said as ran outside once more and transformed into Banzai boy.

Lei reached the site of the bank robbery and found the golden knight ready to take off with a load of money. Lei threw a fireball at the villain, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop right there. Who do you think you are? What makes you think you can get away from this."

"Simple. I am the Golden Knight. But you can call me Sir Armstrong."

"I'll just call you defeated!" Banzai Boy said as he went for a kick to the knight's head.

The Golden Knight ducked and elbowed Banzai Boy in the back. Lei countered with a fire blast. Sir Armstrong flew into the wall of the bank. Then Lei had vines strap Armstrong to the ground. Then Lei sent a series of hydro punches to his chest. Of course with the knight's armor, the punches didn't do much damage.

The knight burst through the vines and gave an uppercut to the boy. Then he took out his sword and went for a stab. Lei dodged it and kicked the knight in the head.

Armstrong hit Lei with the hilt of the sword, and then he uppercutted him. The golden Knight then went for a body slam, crushing Lei and putting him in a daze.

The knight stood up, and laughed. "You're nothing but a weakling. Then Sir Armstrong grabbed the load of money and teleported out of sight.

So this was defeat. Wow, it sucked. Lei stood up. His pride hurt more than anything. He couldn't stand losing. It made him so angry, that he'd wanted to cry. He returned home, and Chet was silent all day.

Lei sighed. He may have lost, but he couldn't stop smiling. He just remembered. He fought his first super villain today.

That's a wrap! So Lei lost, but he's still happy. In the next: chapter Lei gets a second shot at Armstrong, and if he loses, he may lose Chet.

Chapter 14: Fool's Gold Rush


	14. Fool's Gold Rush

Hello, everyone! I've updated The Best of Times The Worst Times, and now it's time for this story to be updated. So Here's Chapter 14: Fool's Gold Rush

It had been a month since Lei had lost to the Golden Knight named Sir Armstrong. Over time, Lei had managed to defeat many small time criminals but none came close to the power of Armstrong. Although Lei was glad he hadn't shown his face, a part of him was worried that he was up to something sinister, and that was the reason for his unexplained absence. Lei's worries would soon be put to rest, only to have a more troubling one occur.

"You're on fire!" Chet exclaimed as Lei came back from another fight with a crook. This time is was a bank robber. "The way you disarmed him by making his gun burn his hand was smart thinking. You're getting better every day!" Lei gave him a half-heart smile. "What's up? Why aren't you happy?"

"It's the Golden Knight." Lei answered. Chet sighed and frowned at his twin.

"That again." He mumbled. "You've gotta stop worrying over him. He's long gone."

"But that's just it. Doesn't it scare you to know that that maniac's still out there?"

"A little." Chet admitted.

"A little?" Lei looked at his brother incredulously. He was obviously underestimating this guy. "Chet, the Golden Knight is not your regular crook. He's on the level of a super villain! He's probably out there somewhere committing some horrible tragedy as we speak!"

"But we don't know where he is. And the news hasn't mentioned him at all. We can't do anything if we don't know where he is."

"But that's just it! He could attack at any time. Doesn't that scare you? He could destroy a whole city block before we notice he's back!"

"I think we'd know if he wiped out a whole block, Lei. That's go to be pretty loud." Chet joked.

This infuriated Lei. "Maybe you don't seem to realize the danger of the situation seeing as you're not the one who'll have to deal with it!"

"What're you talking about? You think it's easy sitting here every day while you fight bad guys? You have powers! If I run into a bad guy, I'm likely to get killed!"

"Having super powers is not easy at all! As if you'd know anything about that. I'm the one sticking my neck out there! While you think it's so cool how I disarmed that guy, if I were an inch off, he could've shot me!"

"No one asked you to save anyone!" Chet yelled.

"If do nothing, this city is good as gone!"

"You could've fooled me with the way you're crying over the Golden Knight! You couldn't beat him, so what makes you think you're doing anything so important anyways?"

"I make a difference! While I'm out there saving the day, you stay in here acting like such a know-it-all because you wish you could half the things I do! Jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of a wimpy kid who easily gets beaten by one bad guy and starts crying like a little baby because he's scared he might come back?"

"I'm not scared!" Lei and Chet were screaming at each other.

"Yes you are! You're a scaredy cat and a cry baby!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Chet challenged. Lei responded by tackling him to the ground as the two back to fist fight. Their father came in and pulled the two boys apart.

"Alright! Now just what in blazes is going on?" their father roared. Lei and Chet glared at each other in a scalding silence. "Well? Answer me!"

"Chet," Lei started. "Chet called me a scaredy cat and a cry baby!" Lei whined.

"You said I was jealous!" Chet countered.

"Jealous of what?" Mr. Hirosama asked. Both boys stared at each other again. They didn't dare mention Lei's powers.

"He's jealous because I'm better than at everything." Lei said.

"You are not!" Chet said.

"Quiet! I'll whip you both if you don't stop this prepubescent nonsense this instant!" their father threathened. They both instantly hushed their mouths. Their father was over edged, and they knew it. Whenever Mr. Hirosama started using words too advanced for them to know, they knew their father was at his limit. "Now apologize." He said more calmly. They mumbled sorry. "Now it's time for dinner. Wash up and behave like the gentlemen I know you are. Chet and Lei were silent for the remainder of the day.

When they were sent to their rooms to go to bed, they finally spoke.

"Sorry for calling you a scaredy cat and a cry baby." Chet said. "You have to be pretty brave to fight a guy with a gun, not to mention fighting the Golden Knight."

"Or just plain insane." Lei joked. Both of them laughed.

"You two, go to bed!" their mother said through the door.

After another moment's silence, Lei whispered, "Sorry for saying you were jealous. I was being a jerk again wasn't I?"

"Well I do wish I had super powers." Chet reasoned.

"Trust me, I wished I were in your position." Lei said.

Chet was a little surprised. "Really? Why's that?"

"Because," Lei started, "I could die. I never really thought about it happening, but whenever I feel cornered I get really scared." Lei smirked. "I guess I really am a scaredy cat."

"No, you're not. You know what the preacher said last Sunday, even Jesus didn't want to die, but he did it anyway because it was the right thing to do."

"Chet, I'm not Jesus." Lei mumbled.

"I know that." Chet rolled his eyes. "But even though you don't want put yourself in danger, you do it anyways because it's the right thing to do." Chet explained.

"It's like I said, I can't just sit here, knowing I could do something to help. Daddy raised us to be 'good gentlemen.'" Lei said in a deep father, trying to sound like their dad. They laughed again, but made sure their parents couldn't hear them.

"Lei, you'll know what to do." Chet stated.

"What're you talking about?"

"I mean, you'll know what to do when the Golden Knight comes back. Besides, maybe some other super hero took care of him."

"Maybe." Lei said as he turned over in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the Hirosamas decided to eat out. They were enjoying their meals when a tall man in a golden suit of armor blasted apart the front doors. The Golden Knight had finally returned.

"Get down!" Mr. Hirosama ordered his family as he pulled the twins down. They all hid underneath the table as Lei and Chet tried to sneak a peek at the scene playing before them.

"I have reason to believe that a certain jewel is in this restaurant. Don't try and hide it from me, I know it's in here. I only require for you all to cooperate with me and hand it over." Sir Armstrong held up a picture of what appeared to be a black crystal. If you have this fine piece of jewelry, give it up and won't have to die." No one moved an inch. "Nothing? Then I'm afraid you'll have to die. You can all blame the conceited miser who didn't give me what I wanted for your deaths." With that Sir Armstrong unsheathed his sword and swiped in the wind, causing a gold ray of energy to shoot out of the sword and destroy the tables in front of him and hitting a few people as well. Everyone screamed in terror as they attempted to flee the scene unharmed.

Admist the chaos, Lei slipped away from his parents and his twin and transformed into Banzai Boy. The Golden Knight finally spotted the crystal hanging from the neck of an old, rich lady. The knight walked quickly towards her as the lady tried to crawl to the nearest exit. She stopped dead in her track as the menacing knight towered over her.

"You have something of mine." Armstrong said as he grabbed the crystal and ripped from the grip the necklace had of it. He stood up and admired the crystal's beauty. Preoccupied with the crystal, he didn't notice the giant fireball speeding towards him. The fireball knocked him over on his side, giving the old lady a chance to run away from the scene, abandoning all hope of retrieving her prized jewel. The Golden Knight stood up and looked around for the source of the blast.

"I'm over here!" Banzai Boy yelled. The Golden Knight turned towards his voice only to be shot with powerful blast of water that made him fall on back.

"Insolent brat!" The swordsman growled as he stood up and went for his sword, but Banzai Boy two steps ahead of him. He shot a spark of fire at the hilt making it too hot for Armstrong to hold. Armstrong glared at Banzai Boy. He charged forward and attempted to tackle the boy, but Banzai Boy grew thick vines from the ground and entangled the Golden Knight feet, tripping him once more. The Golden Knight crawled over to his sword and grabbed it. He then swiped in front of Banzai Boy, creating a strong gust of wind that slammed the young hero into the wall behind. The Gold Knight stood up and shot a blast of energy at Lei. Surprisingly, the blast was canceled out by a plate that Chet threw at the blast at the last minute.

The Golden Knight stared at the daring boy. "You dare get in my way?"

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of you!" Chet yelled.

"You should be. I shall make you regret interfering with my fight." Chet stepped backwards out of fear.

"Your fight is with me!" Lei shouted as he shot out a giant flame that consumed the knight. The Golden Knight tried to shield himself from the flames. Sword in hand, he swiped it through the air and blasted the flames away.

Chet who had been paying close attention to the fight noticed an important detail. "L-Banzai Boy! You have to get his sword! He can't use his super powers without it!"

Banzai Boy caught on and gave his brother a reassuring smile. "You blabbering piece of trash! I'll silence you permanently!" The Golden Knight grabbed Chet by the arm, and yanked him towards him. Banzai was about to shoot at the knight, until The Golden Knight held him in front of him as a shield.

"Chet!" Mr. and Mrs. Hirosama yelled.

"Put. Him. Down." Banzai Boy growled through gritted teeth.

"Not another move. Or the boy dies." Smirked the Golden Knight. "I'll snap his neck, and I don't need my sword to do that."

Banzai Boy glared at the man. Chet, however, smiled at him.

"Banzai Boy, don't worry! You'll know what to do!" Chet said.

Banzai Boy felt an odd sense of confidence from his brother's words. He then realized one thing he could do. Concentrating on the ground behind the knight, he attempted sprout vines. The vines poked out of the ground slowly. He focused harder. This was his first summoning plants with using his hands to guide them out of the ground, he could not risk failing now. The vines grew in length as they made their way silently towards the Golden Knight who was now beginning to move towards the exit. Then the vine shot forward and wrapped themselves around the Golden Knights arms, waist and neck. They tightened around the Golden Knight, as stopped the flow of blood to their designated places. Incidentally, blood was barely making its way through the body at all with all of the extremities cut off. Losing air from the choking vine around his neck, and blood flow period, the Golden Knight dropped both Chet and the sword. Banzai boy then grew two new vines as one flung the sword away from the Golden Knight and the other carried Chet towards his parents. When the Golden Knight's arms fell limp, Banzai Boy finally released them, and allowed him to breathe. The Golden Knight breathed heavily as he tried to crawl over to his sword, but Banzai Boy moved away from him with his vine.

"You can't defeat me!" the Golden Knight yelled as he stood up with new energy and quickly grabbed his sword. "I got what I wanted." The knight said as he held up the crystal. "So, there's no reason for me to destroy you now." Before, he could capture him with his vines, the Golden Knight cut them in half and retreated.

Although the crystal was gone, the fact remained the same. Banzai Boy stopped the Golden Knight from causing any more destruction and actually chased him away.

That's it for this chapter. In the next chapter, a year has passed and Bonanza Girl, Elemental Boy, and Banzai Boy have grown stronger. We return to Yumi and Ulrich as they encounter a new enemy. Chapter 15: The Shinobi Master


	15. The Shinobi Master

Hi, everyone! I'm back with a chapter for E-Force Trio! I just want to make this clear to anyone who reads this story; they will be children throughout the whole story. Because of that, it's actually been a challenge to write this story because I have to put myself in the perspective of little kids. Plus, I have to make realistic in the fact that as kids, it's harder for them to fight and use their powers (Ulrich is probably the only exception). Honestly, I think the writing of this wasn't all that good, but I like to say I'm getting the hang of this. This story will have a sequel with them much older (and as such it might actually be easier for me to write it). Well, here we go!

Chapter 15: The Shinobi Master

It had been two years since Yumi had gained her powers and met with Ulrich. After two years of training, she was a much better fighter . . . for an eight year-old of course. She wasn't the prodigy hero like Ulrich, but she could at least handle most of the villains they dealt with on her own.

Even though she had improved greatly, Ulrich was still training her. In this particular lesson, she was learning how to manipulate different types of rock.

"The key is to focus on the rock portion of whatever object you want to control." Ulrich raised his hand over a puddle of mud which began to rise into the air and swirl about. "By doing so, you'll be able to have various ways to attack your opponents. With rock alone, it's really just hurling boulders and trapping them in the ground. But if you have mud, you can—for lack of a better word, and just because I like the joke—swamp them." Yumi snorted which made Ulrich smile. "Also, mud is much more flexible and can lead to fast attacks; it's also harder to dodge and it can blind and slow down the opponent." Ulrich then raised his other hand which was over a pile of sand." The sand began rising into the air as well. "Sand can be like mud as well. It's much easier to control than mud because you don't have the water to worry about. Sand can pretty much do what mud can except that if given a form," the sand began to take the shape of a blade. "it can be used to slice up the enemy." Ulrich then let both the mud and sand fall to the ground. "Ready to give it a try?"

Yumi nodded. She then turned to her own pile of sand, and began concentrating on controlling it. The sand slowly rose into the air. "That's it." Ulrich encouraged. Yumi then made the sand form into a ball. "You're good at this!" Yumi then hurled the sand ball right onto Ulrich's head. The seven year-old frowned. "Great." He mumbled. Yumi laughed.

"I can use that against the next villain we fight." Yumi joked.

"If you try, I'll stop you. I don't even care if the bad guy gets away." Ulrich joked.

"The sand is easy like you said."

"It's really just little rocks. Now try the mud."

Yumi then turned to the mud puddle. She raised her hands over it and focused on the dirt part of the mud. The mud puddle bubbled. "Focus harder." Ulrich said. Yumi's face was scrunched up in concentration. She was actually glaring at the puddle. Suddenly, a big bubble popped and mud shot up and hit Yumi right in the face. Ulrich couldn't suppress his laughter as he held his stomach laughing at her. Yumi growled. She made the sand form a giant wave and buried him with it. Ulrich's head popped out of the newly formed sand hill. "That may have been one of those 'dying from laughter' moments, but you're supposed to wait until _after _I actually die." Ulrich joked.

"Shut up." Yumi said. "This makes for a great trick in burying people at the beach. I could probably even win the next sand castle contest now." She retorted.

"You could. But with a little water, and you're pretty much going to end up with mud in your face again."

Yumi tried once more to get the mud to rise from the puddle, but to no avail. Ulrich walked over to her. "You need to focus on the entire puddle. You're just focusing on one area. That's why it bubbles and then explodes in your face." Ulrich said. He then looked at her and giggled. "So do a lot of things just explode in your face, like that?" Ulrich said, making a joke about their last mission. They were apprehending a villain that had electric powers. Yumi thought she could fight him with her own electric powers and they both entered a stalemate with their own electric blasts. She actually managed to defeat him, but when she slightly bumped into a telephone pole, the electric discharge actually caused a small explosion which sent the girl flying back. Ulrich laughed then too.

"Ulrich." Yumi said.

"What?"

"Why don't you just eat your words?" she said as she made the mud spurt up and right into Ulrich's face. She then started laughing. "That's just what you deserve."

Ulrich formed a mud ball and slung it at her. It hit her right in her face. They both start a mud ball fight which ended when Ulrich's mother got hit right torso area. She was livid, but she decided to keep her temper with them supposedly training and all.

"S-sorry, Mom." Ulrich apologized.

"'S alright." She said through gritted teeth. "But lunch is ready. Get cleaned up, and come eat. Unless you would prefer me to just throw your sandwiches at you."

After lunch, they spent more time training until it was finally time for Yumi to go back home.

"Are you coming to the fireworks festival at the beach tomorrow?" Yumi asked.

"We are." Ulrich answered.

"Great, my family will be there too, so we can see it together."

"Okay." Ulrich said. They said their goodbyes and Yumi went home.

It was the night of the festival, and Yumi ran ahead of her parents to see if she could find Ulrich and his parents. "Yumi, slow down!" Mrs. Ishiyama said as she tried to keep up with her daughter and push Hiroki's baby carriage. Yumi didn't hear her mother's shout as the fireworks were starting an early show for those who were waiting. Yumi ran off and searched the grounds. While searching, she saw a figure dressed up like a ninja. The ninja had a shuriken that were aimed at a very rich man in a kimono. The ninja threw the shuriken at him. Yumi sent up a shield made of rock that the shuriken lodged themselves into. The rich man the others in the vicinity were quite shocked by the rock that shot into the air. Some super powered nut was obviously being annoying. The ninja began searching for the interference.

Yumi hid herself in an alleyway and quickly transformed into Bonanza Girl. Yumi then made herself known to the ninja. The ninja then threw a smoke bomb. In a split second, the ninja disappeared. Yumi looked around for the ninja. She then felt the sharp end of a kunai poke her neck. She stiffened. "Make one move, and I end you." The ninja spoke.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"You may call me the Shinobi Master. I know who you are. You're Bonanza Girl. If I were to capture you, I will be greatly rewarded." The shinobi took out some rope and was about to tie her arms together, when a gust of wind slammed into the both of them, knocking them to the ground. E-Boy hovered in the air before them. Ulrich gave Yumi an assuring smile.

The Shinobi Master threw several kunai at Ulrich. Ulrich waved his hand and sent another gust of wind which caused the kunai to blow away from him. The shinobi used this a distraction and lunged at the boy with a small sword in hand. Yumi quickly acted. She caused the sand to rise up and hit the ninja in the face, blinding him. This gave Ulrich enough time to send a fiery punch right into the ninja's gut. The ninja stumbled backwards. Using their hearing alone, the ninja landed a well-placed kicked to Yumi's mid-section, causing her to knock into the building next to her. The ninja then threw another smoke bomb and disappeared into the night.

Ulrich approached Yumi and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm fine."

"Who was that?" he asked. He was back to his old, serious self again.

"He called himself the Shinobi Master. He tried to kill this very rich looking man."

"I see. We better make sure that man's safe." Ulrich said returning to his normal self. Yumi did the same. "Let's go find our parents."

After finding their parents (and getting scolded by them), Ulrich and Yumi made sure to keep an eye out for the ninja and make sure that rich man—who turned out to be some prominent political figure—was safe. When the firework show started, Yumi found herself mesmerized by the brilliance of the bright color lighting up the night sky. She looked at Ulrich, but instead of enjoying the show, he was in deep thought.

It never really occurred to Yumi, but Ulrich was normally like this. He was always quiet and serious. She wondered what made him act to carefree yesterday. Maybe he was finally starting to come out of his shell. Yumi then cupped her hand and got a pile of sand. She then poured it onto Ulrich head. He was completely surprised. Yumi giggled at his expression. Ulrich frowned and then smiled.

"You need to smile more often." Yumi said. "You're stiffer than a statue."

"I could teach you how to control a statue made of rock, you know. Then they won't be so stiff." He joked. Yumi giggled. They both then turned to watch the rest of the fireworks.

Okay, that's it for now. In the next chapter, Yumi and Ulrich run into the Shinobi Master again, but this time The Fierce Samurai decides to join the fight. Also, Ulrich has to tell Yumi something that will completely change everything.

Chapter 16: A Dynamic Duo

I hope to have my XANA story updated by Thursday. So be on the lookout for that.


	16. A Dynamic Duo

Hey! I'm back! And I'm continuing my updates for the week. I plan on updating all of my stories this week, so enjoy!

Chapter 16: A Dynamic Duo

"Watch out!" Ulrich yelled to Yumi. She created a shield of rock and blocked a sword strike from the Fierce Samurai. He and the Shinobi Master had apparently joined forces in order to take out the thorns in both of their sides: Ulrich and Yumi.

Ulrich threw a wave of fireballs at the two villains. The shinobi dodged them with ease, and the samurai blocked them with his sword. The shinobi then countered by throwing a wave of kunais. Yumi expanded her shield of rock, and blocked them. Ulrich created a gust of wind and actually managed to send the kunai back at them.

The samurai deflected them on his steel chest. He then brought his sword down on Yumi's shield, easily slicing it in half. Yumi placed her hand on him and gave him a jolt of electricity. It surged through his body, and he was frozen in pain. The shinobi tried to save him, but before he could do anything, Ulrich punched him hard in the face. The shinobi threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared into the smoke. He then reappeared behind Yumi. He kicked her in the head, sending her flying.

He then threw another kunai at the girl. She moved her head to the side and barely dodged it. She jumped up and took out her spear. She then went for the stab at the ninja. The ninja blackflipped away, and countered by taking a slash with his own sword. The samurai decided to go for Ulrich. Ulrich had his own sword out, and the two did battle. The samurai was impressed with the boy's ability, to be honest. But he was definitely the more experienced. He was able to the upperhand, and was about to deliver a fatal blow, but the shinobi knocked into him after getting hit by Yumi with a giant rock.

Ulrich quickly sent a blast of fire at the two, and they quickly tried to get away, but the samurai got burned on his arm. Unfortunately for him, the arm was his dominant hand—the one he wielded his sword with.

"It's over. I won't be any good if I can't use my sword." The Fierce Samurai stated.

"Then it can't be helped." The Shinobi Master said. "We'll have to go." The began backing away. Ulrich and Yumi tried to stop them and sent several attacks at them but, but the shinobi threw a smoke bomb and they disappeared.

Both of the kids were panting. It was definitely their toughest fight yet. "We did it." Yumi said, smiling.

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on though." Ulrich said. "There's a traditional Japanese role going on here. We got a daimyo, a samurai, and now a shinobi. Something's up. They're obviously connected."

"Well this is Japan, Ulrich. Maybe they're just unoriginal in their coming up with a name."

"You have to train to be a samurai or a shinobi, right?"

"Good point," Yumi admitted. "If they are working together, it's a good thing we're working together ourselves." Ulrich was silent. "What's up?" Yumi asked.

"My parents traced the signal of my brother's psychic calls. He it seems that he's in America—or at least he was there. We're leaving in two days."

Yumi frowned. "But what about my training? What am I supposed to do?" she whined.

"If he contacts you again, let me know," Ulrich put his hand on Yumi's shoulder. "You're strong. You can take care of yourself. Of course if you're outnumbered, run away. Don't let yourself get caught. Don't let them get you." He could bring himself to say kill. The idea was too horrible.

"I can't do this by myself. I need your help."

"No you don't." Ulrich said. "Keep training and you'll be fine. I promise I'll come see you again. We'll probably see each other anyways because of your psychic connection with my brother. I actually think you're on the level of a Major Superhero. You might be a legendary when we meet again." That made Yumi smile.

"I'll miss you, Ulrich." Yumi said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Ulrich said. "Bye, Yumi." He said as he floated into the Ulrich.

"Bye." Yumi mumbled. She could feel a tear slide down her cheek. Why was she such a crybaby?

Okay, that's it. With Ulrich now going to America, there's only one place he could be headed to. It means he's going to the home of Banzai Boy! See them meet in the next chapter.

Chapter 17: Unfriendly Fire


End file.
